More Than My Own Life
by Sweetheart1995
Summary: "He goes by many titles... Dracula, Saint, Prince, King, Lord, Count... He was never any of those things to me. He was only... Vlad." Aurelia, born in 1433, has known Vlad Tepes intimately since she was born but how will she handle the consequences of being in love with a prince who would transform drastically from the man she had known to become the "No-Life King". Vlad/Alucard/OC
1. Dragostea Noastră

A/N – Finally, a story about Alucard's early life as Vlad Tepes (Vlad The Impaler). Anyway, yes, I do imagine them speaking Romanian in this story although most of the things they read will be Latin or German since that was the common practice around that time.

* * *

_1456, Wallachia_

"Vlad," I said softly. My hands clenching and unclenching.

He looked up from his paper work. Tendrils of long soft black hair framing his stern face. His brown eyes gazed at me warmly, the candle light making them appear golden.

"Yes, _dragă_?"

"I-i," Come on. Just say it! He will find out eventually. Better to tell him now and risk being impaled than keep it to yourself and risk being impaled for lying. "Vlad... I'm-"

"Aurelia," He breathed as he placed his writing utensil on his desk. "I already know your secret."

_1442, Târgoviște, Wallachia_

"Vlad!," The little girl giggled as she ran through the trees. Her long dark curls bounced behind her as she continued the quest to find the young prince, who had hidden himself surprisingly well.

"Vlad...!," The younger child groaned in defeat "Where are you!?"

The young girl stopped beside a large pine tree as she huffed, struggling to fill her adolescent lungs with the crisp fall air.

"Vlad!" She yelled. Shielding her eyes, she looked over the horizon at the quickly setting sun.

"Vlad," The girl said sternly. She knew he was just in front of her. Always the faster, he could afford to tease her like this. Though her quick temper and dwindling patience made for a very short game of cat and mouse. "You come out right now or I will tell your mama you were being mean to me again!"

She waited a few moments more when he failed to give himself up immediately. Her breath coming out in white clouds. The bitterly cold air nipping at her pale skin as she pulled her thin coat closed, wiping her runny nose on her sleeve.

She growled at her play-dates wicked attitude and stomped her foot, her tiny fists clenching at her sides in frustration.

She was about to open her mouth and say some very nasty things until her fear got the best of her hot temper. She whined as she looked around her quickly darkening surroundings, the sun disappearing quickly behind the mountains.

"Vlad," She whined submissively. "Let's go now...! Twilight is almost upon us."

She waited. And still, the stubborn prince refused to reveal himself.

"Păcăli!," She shouted, stepping forward as she heard a hushed snicker from behind a patch of bushes. "It's going to be your fault when we are eaten by wolf's or captured my thieving gypsies!"

The young boy couldn't help but laugh heartily at his logodită's outburst. Which effectively gave away his hiding spot.

"Vlad," The fierce girl growled lowly before stepping forward a few more steps and grabbing the smiling boy by his shirt. "We are leaving. Now."

"But why? The game was just starting to get fun." The elder child chuckled as he was dragged down the mountain side. She cared little for his well being as she didn't make much of an effort to maneuver him away from rocks or sharp branches.

"Ouch!," The prince exclaimed as he stubbed his toe on yet another large boulder.

"Aurelia!," He tore her hand from his shirt and held onto her wrist tightly, forcing her to stop dead in her tracks.

She hung her head, curtains of her long curls cloaking her face from his view.

"Aurelia," The young prince said again after a few silent moments between the two. "Look at me."

She shook her head furiously as she tried to step further away from the older boy.

"... Let go." She stated after a few silent moments had passed, tugging at his hold.

"Not until you look at me," the boy said in an amused tone. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing." She whined loudly, still hiding her face."Now let go."

She tugged harshly at his hand, refusing any further commands until his fingers finally loosened and she could slip her wrist out of his vice-like grip.

They both stood there in platonic silence until the elder boy sighed in defeat and stepped forward.

"Let us take our leave before the darkness envelopes the mountain side and we freeze to death." He said softly, tucking a lock of dark brown hair behind her ear the way he had seen his father do with his mother whenever she was upset.

She looked up at him hesitantly. Her big green eyes shimmered with un-shed tears in the low-light of the setting sun.

He smiled warmly down at her and placed a comforting hand on her back as he lead her home.

_... Later That Night ..._

Young Vlad waited until his mother had walked down the hallway until he leapt out of bed. He shivered as his feet hit the cold stone floor before wrapping his robe around his shoulders and quietly making his way down the darkened corridor towards his iubit's courtiers.

He tiptoed past his elder brother's, Mircea's, room before gently grabbing a lit candle off of a nearby stand. Slipping into the lone hallway, the young prince made his way toward the only door located down the barren hallway. The walls were bare except for an old tapestry which had since been feasted upon by moth's. Beside the fallen decoration was a large pine door, of which the adolescent boy opened with ease.

As he slipped inside the well lit space, he found her as she always was right before bed. Laying in her bed, propped up by pillows as she read intently through one of her favorite works. Written in perfect Latin, of course.

"Reading that god-awful poetry again, are you?" He said as he blew out his candle and set it next to the door.

The girl smiled as she looked up from her book and saw the young prince waiting for her. She set the heavy collection of pages down on her nightstand before beckoning him to her.

He smirked and strode over to her large bed. Lifting the covers, he cuddled his beloved close to his chest.

"Mmmm, your so warm," Vlad hummed, his black locks tickling her neck.

"Your so cold," She giggled, laying her head on the twelve year-old boy's chest.

"That's because I had to spend all day playing with you in the forest," He smirked.

"Whatever," She scoffed "It was your idea to go! And it was your fault we got home late. I swear my mama yelled at me for an eternity at least."

"Yes, well, perhaps you should learn to be more responsible...," He teased before kissing her softly.

"Vlad...," She breathed in appreciation after the kiss was broken.

The prince did the same, whispering her name lovingly into her ear as he pressed his forehead against hers. Her green orb's gazing into his warm brown.

"You know I leave with Radu for Turkey-land tomorrow...," Vlad said softly, his fingers running through the ten-year-old's hair.

She sighed sadly as her chest constricted with the heaviest of depressions. "I know..."

"Don't be sad, dragă. I spoke with my father and we are to be married the day after you turn sixteen. I will be back for you by then."

She couldn't help herself as a few warm tears spilled down her soft dimpled cheeks.

"Aurilia... do not be sad, dragul meu." He said as he kissed away her tears.

"But Vlad," She sobbed "That's too long"

"I know... but look, I have something for you that will make it easier."

The young prince held her hand in his as he took out a gold ring. He smiled at her before he slide it onto her wedding finger.

"My father says this is called an "inel de logodna"... I had it engraved so you may always remember my love for you."

The young girl stared down in awe at the thin band of gold that was strapped across her finger.

"Vlad...," She whispered. Still completely in shock that the young prince was finally proposing to her officially. She studied the engraving on the outside of the gold band.

… _Magis quam mea sue vita ..._

He smiled and held her close as she admired the piece of jewelry. Breathing in the sweet scent of her soft hair, he tilted her head up so that he could kiss her deeply.

"Vlad... I-i," She stuttered after she pulled away from him. "Te iubesc."

She held onto him tightly as she began to cry anew.

He smiled as his chest pulsed with the warm sensations of young love. He held his sobbing fiance close to him as she cried into his shoulder. "Aurelia, Te iubesc..."

* * *

A/N – I have been dieing to write a long "Hellsing" story about Alucard as Vlad Tepes (Dracula, Draculea) so here it is. I do anticipate this story being fairly long. Perhaps about forty or fifty chapters.

Romanian Words:

dragă – love, sweetheart

Păcăli – Idiot

logodită – Betrothed

iubit - beloved

dragul meu – My love

nel de logodna – Engagement ring

Te iubesc – I love you

Latin Words:

Magis quam mea sue vita – More than my own life

Draculea – The Latin way to write "Dracula" - Vlad Tepes (Vlad The Impaler) signed his name "Draculea" on Latin documents.


	2. Viitorul Nostru

A/N – Okay, so, this is the second part to my story. They still speak Romanian even though they are in Moldavia. (Romanian is still the native language of Moldavia).

* * *

_1449, Moldavia_

The clash of swords could be heard from miles around as the two youths spared in the court yard.

"Stefan!" The young sixteen year-old girl growled as she dodged yet another dirty sword strike from her third cousin.

The the elder blond boy laughed heartily as Aurelia took a stab at his rib cage.

"You must think on your feet, Aurelia, unless you plan on being cut down by dirty Turkish soldiers!" He said playfully as he danced circles around her.

"Although I must say, you do spar better than even my father." He chuckled, swirling behind the dark-haired women. "Even though you do dress like him!"

Aurelia glared at her distant cousin's petty joke, pointing the tip of her sword at his heart.

"I wear these clothes because they are comfortable, you mustra!" She screamed as she lunged forward, expecting to wound the elder boy until he jumped out of the way, seemingly unfazed by her attempts to defeat him.

"Really? I don't think it's becoming of you. Dressing like a man... makes you look very unattractive!"

"Why you little...," Aurelia sheathed her sword and ran towards her cousin, intending to deck him right in the chin.

"But it's not like dressing in woman's clothes would do anything for you either!," He continued to gloat as he too sheathed his weapon and proceeded to run like the wind in order to survive the females wrath.

The two were a sight to behold as they ran around in circles. Aurelia shouted profanities and insults at the tall blond boy as he continued to laugh loudly and skip just out of her reach. Stefan, a young prince himself, was used to playing such games with the young girl as he was her only companion inside of all of Moldavia, it seemed.

A loud throat clearing interrupted the two as a servant stepped down in front of the blond prince of Moldavia.

The young man stopped dead in his tracks, allowing Aurelia to run right into his side as he gave the servant his undivided attention.

"You may speak, Petru." He nodded, stepping forward so that he would not miss a word of the important message.

"Your father requests your immediate attention in the grand hall. It seems that your cousin, Vlad Dracula, has been driven out of Wallachia once again by the noble clans and is discussing the situation with your father as we speak."

Stefan didn't need to hear anymore as he ran past the messenger and straight into the castle.

… _**Aurelia …**_

As soon as I heard his name, my body felt uneasy. I wasn't prepared to face him after such a long time, especially like this. My hands were clammy, my body was sweaty, and my hair was wind-blown but even all of these things didn't stop me from running after Stefan at full speed.

My ears rang as we ran down the long corridor. The large castle seeming smaller as the distance between us and the throne room grew smaller by every passing moment.

Stefan burst through both of the large polished doors with ease as I followed closely behind him.

"Vlad...," I whispered as I skid to a halt, reluctant to enter the room further.

I felt like my heart was going to explode at the rate at which it was beating. I felt my cheeks become hot as my eyes landed on the face of my betrothed for the first time in almost seven years.

He was tall and well built, but still lean. His wavy thick hair reached just past his shoulder blades and was held back by a thin white ribbon. He was dressed in a simple white top and plain black pants with black boots.

"_He must have been freezing...,"_ I thought, as it was winter time. Before I noticed a thick cape draped over the back of his chair.

For every day after he left, I had lain awake most nights. Obsessing over his well being. I had just hoped that he was okay and that he would behave enough so that the sultan didn't sentence him to death, as I knew far too well about his ferocious temper.

He appeared clean and well fed. I could be grateful for that.

"_at least those turkey men had bothered to keep him well.._."

No one spoke for a few moments before Bogdan himself cleared his throat.

"Vlad, this is my son, Stefan. I believe you two met when you were younger. Stefan, don't just stand there. Introduce yourself, my boy."

Stefan grinned wildly as he approached the older boy.

"It is a pleasure. I have heard many great things about you, my cousin." Stefan greeted him warmly as he sat down in the chair to the left of his father's throne. Not even bothering to introduce me.

"_I see how it is...,"_ I mentally glared at him as my blood boiled at his blatant disregard for respect. Thanks to him, I was left standing awkwardly by the door, forced to remain silent until one of them beckoned to me.

"I have heard the same about you, Stefan..." Vlad nodded to him in acknowledgment. "You will certainly have many great things to teach me." He too either ignored me or did not bother to notice me as he graciously turned back towards Bogdan.

"Oh? So you are staying here? That is wonderful. I say, you must excuse my appearance. I had just finished sparing when I received news of your arrival." Stefan announced as he leaned forward, mimicking his father's pose.

"That is quite alright," Vlad grinned as he turned towards me and extended his hand. "And who might this... curious maiden be? Your wife, perhaps?"

My breath hitched as I hesitantly searched the depths of his dark brown eyes for any signs of recognition.

"_Vlad... Te iubesc... I have waited for you for so long. Vlad, please... I have been faithful to you. Only to you. Take me away from this place, My prince..."_

He gazed at me warmly but I noticed the suflet in which his eyes harbored had changed a great deal. They were dark and though his gaze was comforting, I could tell that this man did not know me. He knew the little girl from almost seven years ago. I could tell that his young and spirited self from before was but a shadow being overcast by a looming cloud of anger and revenge. His glistening eyes held all of these things, but I could tell they held no recognition in them for me.

"_He doesn't recognize me..."_

I tried very hard to keep the feeling of pure and utter sadness off of my face. Which proved to be extremely difficult. I felt my eyes start to tear up as a lump the size of my fist formed in my throat. I clenched my mouth shut in order to keep from sobbing, not caring if it made my lungs ache.

"That gangly thing?," He chuckled as he eyed me "No. She is just a distant relative."

"I say," Bogdan's deep voice rumbled out of his hearty chest. His distasteful tone obviously directed at me. "Your appearance in atrocious, girl. Go put on suitable attire and tell the servants that we are to take our dinner in here this evening."

I felt my face heat up as the feeling of embarrassment bubbled in my stomach, effectively heightening the sting of my broken heart. The pieces sitting heavily in my chest.

And then he turned towards Vlad. "We still have many important things to discuss, young prince."

Vlad smirked slyly at my disdain and turned away from me, taking a seat once again.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"Don't just stand there, woman!," Bogdan barked "Leave us!"

…_**. Vlad ….**_

"I apologize for Aurelia. That girl just doesn't listen." Bogdan grumbled, taking a sip out of his goblet of wine.

"_So I was right. I knew that girl looked familiar." _

"Aurelia... That is her name?" I asked, rubbing my chin in order to appear thoughtful.

"Oh yes," Stefan chuckled. "She is... quite an odd woman. She resided in Wallachia with your mother but fled here after your father was assassinated."

"She is most unfortunate," Bogdan continued "Her mother passed away only a year ago and she is still unmarried. With no husband nor family to take care of her, we had no choice but to take her in. I hope she does not bother your during your stay here."

"Father," Stefan rolled his eyes at his elder before leering at me. "Why do you care to know? Does she... peek your fancy?" He smiled and wiggled his eye brows mischievously.

"Hardly...," I scoffed. "I was simply curious."

… _**Later That Night ...**_

It ached. Oh, it ached! It throbbed. It _bled. _

I screamed into my pillow as another wave of the awful pain wracked through my body. I trembled under the weight of this heart break.

"_Vlad... Oh dear god... Vlad... Why? Why would you do this to me?!"_

I was literally... dieing. Never had I known a pain that was so great. Not even when Vlad had left for turkey-land. It was ripping me apart!

"Aurelia?," I felt a comforting hand on my back.

It's him! Oh god. I didn't even hear the door open!

"P-prince," I stuttered. Shocked that he would come into my room during such a personal moment.

"May I help you?" I asked in a slightly offended tone.

"I could hear your wailing in my room," He smirked. "I was afraid someone had been in here trying to murder you."

"... I am terribly sorry for disturbing you." I said, unable to stop the tears that were still flowing freely down my cheeks.

"It's fine. I hardly sleep anyway," He said in an amused tone.

We stayed like that for a few more moments. Neither of us saying anything. The tension growing tighter around our necks by every passing moment.

"Well, as you can see, I am fine...," I backed away from him slightly, using my blanket to cover my body which was only covered by a thin night gown.

"I see...," He 'hmmm'ed but didn't move from his spot on the bed. I tried to keep from looking at him , but his silence and reluctance to leave coaxed me to raise my eyes to look up into his.

His dark brown eyes searched my own green ones.

"... I don't understand." He said eventually.

"What is it that you don't understand, your highness?" I asked in a slightly aggravated tone.

"Why do you treat me as if I am a stranger?," Vlad asked, leaning forward and grabbed my hand.

I tensed and tried to pull away from him.

"Aurelia," He said warningly. "Answer me."

"... I thought you had forgotten me." I answered guiltily. I knew it wasn't fair.

"Forgotten you?," He snorted "I couldn't do that even if I had tried."

And then he pulled me by my hand until I was laying flush against his chest and then... he kissed me.

He pulled me in so close that I had no choice but to accept his warm embrace.

The way he kissed me was phenomenal. I felt as if I was floating in mid air and he was the only thing keeping me attached to this world. His hands roamed my body, feeling over my flat stomach and curvy hips.

We kissed passionately until the necessity for oxygen was burning in our lungs..

When we pulled apart, he immediately went to kissing down my neck and collar bone and chest.

"Vlad," I gasped "Vlad, wait."

He stilled his movements.

"I... apologize. I don't know what has come over me. I have just been waiting for so long...," He groaned as his eyes raked over my body. "And you look so much better than I could have ever imagined."

"No need to apologize," I panted, trying to catch my breath. "It's just a bit much."

"Mmmm," He was breathing heavily. "Do not worry, meu dragul, I will wait until you are ready. I should probably wait until I am your husband to properly... lavish you with my attentions." He licked at my neck.

"Oh Vlad...," I moaned lowly when his hands slid up my abdomen to cup my breasts. "I have missed you so."

"And I have missed you, printesa mea," He smiled before kissing me deeply. "You sure have grown into a... healthy young women." His hands brought me forth to sit in his lap as his tongue slyly snuck into my mouth and massaged the wet cavern.

My hands tangled in his black locks.

"T-te iubesc," I panted softly after he broke the kiss.

He smirked and kissed me softly, "Te iubesc, Aurelia."

I couldn't be happier at this very moment. It finally felt as if I had my past, present, and future in my hands. He was all of these things to me.

* * *

A/N – Well, that's the end of that chapter. This is for the most part historically accurate and you will find all of these events if you bother to go study the life of Vlad Tepes.

Romanian Words:

Te iubesc – I love you

Dragul meu – My love

Printesa mea – My princess

Mustra – Twit

Suflet - Soul


	3. Scopul nostru

A/N – Buna! I am back with another installment of this new series. I hope all of you find this chapter as enchanting as the past two. Please feel free to leave comments and opinions when you review!

(Just to be clear, they are still speaking Romanian)

* * *

_1451, Fleeing through Transylvania to Hungary to avoid capture after Bogdan's assassination._

"Vlad," Silence.

"Vlad," … More silence.

I moved my heavy skirts around so that I could sit beside him. His face was covered by his thick black lock's. I heaved a gentle sigh and placed my hand on his shoulder blade.

"Meu prinț... please look at me."

The slap that echoed through the tent resounded through the surrounding forest, scattering ravens and small woodland animals.

He grabbed my wrist and wrought it behind my back. I could hear my fragile bones creak at the pressure he was applying. He backed me into the wall of our tent, holding me there forcefully.

"You have no place inquiring about such things, girl." He growled lowly, his breath formed little white clouds in the cold as he panted and shook with pent up rage.

I cried out as I felt a tendon in my wrist snap like a twig.

"Vlad, vă rog...," I whispered, a tear slipping down my cheek. "I was only trying to help... Îmi pare rău."

I gazed up into his youthful face and sad distraught gaze. _Those eye's don't belong on such a handsome face..._

"Oh Aurelia...," He released his hold on my hands and allowed me to stumble and fall right into his muscled chest.

I reveled in the way his strong arms wrapped around my shoulders protectively.

_Vlad... Why won't you tell me? What did they do to you that made you so angry?_

"I can never stay angry with you, dragă..." he said softly, his hands weaving they're way through my dark curls.

"I'm sorry, dumnezeule." I took a moment to enjoy this closeness. The way his muscles felt as they rippled beneath his skin, the way he always smelt of pine and plum wine...

I sighed and pulled away from him, his hands falling to hold my waist as I cradled my injured wrist to my chest.

His gaze settled on the pale skin of my wrist which was rapidly turning a bruised purple color.

He pulled me towards our makeshift bedding and sat me down gently among the pillows before disappearing out of the tent door and re-appearing a few moment's later with a handful of snow. I watched with curiosity as he took one of his own spare shirts and ripped a strip of the fabric off.

He knelt in front of me and gently took my wrist into his warm hand. I winced and grunted in discomfort as he put the snow around my wrist and wound the piece of cloth around and around before tying it so that the icy snow was held firmly against my sore flesh.

"Mulțumesc...," I said softly, my throat becoming sore. He nodded and strode across the tent space once more to close the flaps of the tent and place a heavy wool blanket across the entrance to keep the cold from coming through.

"The sun has set completely," His baritone voice said gruffly as he made his way towards me once more. "Let us rest. We must wake before sunrise to beat those trădători. We should arrive in Hungary in two day's time."

I nodded weakly as he sat beside me on our pallet. I watched as he removed his boots before he turned and started to remove my extra wool skirts and boots.

After he removed my last skirt, leaving me clad in only my thin gown, he spread my legs and placed himself between them.

"V-Vlad..," I muttered, a blush burning my cheeks. "What are you-"

"Shh," He shushed me gently as he reached up and intertwined his finger's with my non-injured hand.

"Dumneavoastră atat de frumos, Aurelia," He groaned into my ear as he entered me slowly. "Your mine, hmm?"

I gasped as I was filled by him completely. "Yes, my prince."

_Yes._

…_. Mai târziu în acea noapte …._

I had lain my head on my prince's firm chest for the night. I sighed in content as I watched the flames of the fire dance among the ashen logs to the rhythm of meu iubit heart beat.

He was still warm and damp from taking me. I inhaled the pleasant musk of our love making that lingered over his skin and listened to his shallow breathing, hinting that he was sleeping deeply.

As the night progressed I knew I wouldn't get much sleep, but it gave me comfort to know that he would have the strength to bear with me come tomorrow.

"Dragoste...," He beckoned softly, his voice heavy.

"Yes, Vlad?" I looked up to be greeted with his handsome face and sweet eyes.

"Te iubesc," He chuckled, yanking me up to kiss me deeply. His tongue snuck past my lips and into my wet cavern. I moaned as his tongue massaged mine heatedly. I felt his hand wander in between my legs. I pulled away from him quickly.

"Vlad," I moaned in pain after we parted. "Please... I am sore."

He groaned in annoyance but nodded and settled for holding me close to him, his hands soothingly raking through my locks.

"Did you sleep at all?" He asked.

"No, my prince, I'm sorry. I cannot manage it..."

He sighed in a defeated way.

"You are still feeling ill." He stated.

"Da," I said nervously "Only a little."

"Mmmm.," He said thoughtfully "In that case, I will have you blessed by a priest when we enter Kolozsvár."

I smiled up at him. "Alright." I agreed.

We laid like that for a while. Holding each other and listening to the wolfs howl at the moon.

"Vlad." I whispered, feeling my eyelid's become heavy at last.

"Yes, draga?"

"Will you please sing me a song? It will help me sleep...,"

"Very well."

He kissed my forehead and then began to sing.

Hotărât să scrie despre disprețul lumii

astfel încât această degenera vârstă nu va trece în zadar

acum este momentul să crească

din somnul morții, morbid

din somnul morții, morbid

His deep voice washed over me, coaxing me into a relaxed state.

Viața este scurtă, și în scurt timp se va termina;

Moartea vine rapid și respectă nimeni

Moartea distruge totul

și milă nici

milă de nimeni.

My breathing became shallow as he sang for me.

Rush în moarte

se abțină de la păcat

se abțină de la păcătuiască.

Asta este, dacă nu sunt transformate și devin ca un copil

și schimba viața ta pentru o mai bună

nu veți intra în

Împărăția lui Dumnezeu

Împărăția lui Dumnezeu.

I held onto him tightly, my mind floating into unconciousness.

Atunci când cornul sună pentru ultima zi

Judecătorul apare și apela vreodată

Stadii ale țării

al naibii în iad

blestemat în iad.

Rush în moarte

se abțină de la păcat

se abțină de la păcătuiască.

_My prince... I will love you to hell and back._

…_. Devreme în dimineața …._

A fully clothed Vlad Dracula emerged from his tent a little before sunrise to find his cousin, Stefan, already packed up and preparing breakfast.

"Buna," Stefan muttered, both of his hands grasping a goblet full of warmed plum wine.

"Buna," Vlad replied as he strode over and began packing things onto his and Aurelia's horses. "How are you this morning?" He smiled wickedly at the thinner blonde man.

The smaller man groaned. "Cold and tired. I have had enough of this winter. Where is Aurelia?"

"Sleeping." Vlad replied simply as he tied another box onto his horses side.

Stefan almost spilt his drink on himself. "She is still sleeping?! We must go very soon! Go! Go wake her up! G- Oh never mind, I'll do it."

Stefan bolted up from his seat by the fire and made his way towards Vlad's tent. However, he wasn't fast enough. Vlad came out of nowhere and blocked his path.

"If you wake her up, I will gut you like a fish." He growled, shoving his smaller family member out of the way roughly.

"The child that grows inside of her has made her ill every night for the past eight day's. She needs to sleep." Vlad leered menacingly over the blonde man.

Stefan was stunned. He fell back onto his arse, the snow crunching under his weight.

"I-i'm terribly sorry, cousin. I-i-i didn't realize-"

"Obviously not. Now go. Finish making the morning meal. She is sure to be hungry when she wakes."

* * *

A/N – Alrighty, that is it for that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and share with your friends. And here is your Romanian lesson for the week;

Meu prinț – My prince

Vă rog – Please

Îmi pare rău – I'm sorry

Dumnezeule – My lord

Mulțumesc – Thank you

Trădători – Traitors

Dumneavoastră atat de frumos – You are so beautiful

_Mai târziu în acea noapte –_ Later that night

Meu iubit – My beloved

Dragoste – Love

Draga – My dear, sweetheart, love, dearest...

Da – Yes

Te iubesc – I love you

Devreme în dimineața – Early in the morning

Song; (I totally love this song and it fits with the whole Alucard/Vlad theme. It's very dark. Sorry if it sounds a little weird, it was originally in Latin and I had to translate it into Romanian and English.)

Resolved to write about the contempt of the world

so that this degenerate age will not pass in vain

now is the time to rise

from the sleep of death, morbid

from the sleep of death, morbid

Life is short, and shortly it will end;

Death comes quickly and respects no one

Death destroys everything

and pities no

pity on no one.

Rush into death

desist from sin

refrain from sinning.

That is, unless you are converted and become like a child

and change your life for the better

you will not enter

Kingdom of God

Kingdom of God.

When the horn sounds for the last day

Judge appears and call ever

selected country

damned to hell

damned to hell.

Rush into death

desist from sin

refrain from sinning.


	4. Copilul Nostru

**A/N** – Yay! Time for more Vlad Tepes and more Romanian lessons for my dear readers. Enjoy. Please review.

* * *

_1452, Prince Vlad Dracula voivode of Wallachia works with King John Hunyadi to plan the re-conquest of Wallachia_

…_. While his wife labors in the other room._

The room was humid as John Hunyadi, born voivode of the Transylvanian province of Hungary, took another sip from his wine goblet as he used a dirtied clothe to dab at the sweat that beaded on his forehead.

The Wallachian Prinț Vlad sat across from him at the table, his drink sitting in front of him… untouched. The candle light that glinted off of the stone walls of Castea Hunyad glinted off of the young princes eyes, making them appear a sharp red color which made his glare even more frightening and intimidating to the elder voivode.

The two sat in utter most silence, spare the occasional glance and quirky smile from Hunyadi who seemed to be dieing of a heat stroke as he continually dabbed at his neck and head with that dirty napkin.

The two listened passively as the vânt howled outside on such a particularly dark and gloomy Transylvanian evening. The rain that was coming down in sheets did not help the fact that it was as hot as a blazing fire inside the castle, hence the humidity.

It also didn't help the fact that Vlad, who was used to cool and uscat summers in Wallachia, was wearing his thick cape as a fire crackled in the fireplace on the adjacent side of the stone room. The smoke wafted through the air, flavoring their facial hair, but also adding to Vlad's agitation.

Another ear piercing scream echoed through the stone lobby which caused Vlad's hands to clench even tighter around his knee caps as a few more wrinkles appeared on his face. The twenty-two year old jumped to the edge of his seat as more commands from midwives were shouted across the narrow corridor and the sound of feet pounding on the stone floors as they ran from hither to wither corroded his thoughts.

"She is a strong woman," Hunyadi mused quietly as he took another hesitant sip from his cup.

Vlad said nothing in return to his statement as he silently glared at the cracks in the wooden table. His black locks that glistened with sweat hung limply from his head, sticking to his forehead as shallow breaths escaped his lips.

A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead onto the table as multiple gasps of pain could be heard through the thick walls.

At last, everything was quiet except for the labored breathing of Vlad's soție which could be heard bouncing through the narrow corridors of Castelul Huniazilor.

Even Hunyadi himself was quiet after the shouting of midwives ceased. They both waited, only hearing the sounds of swishing skirts and light footsteps.

Hunyadi dropped his damp napkin onto the table and made to get up until a sharp knock at the door paralyzed him mid-step. It was at that point that Vlad bolted up from his seat, using his hands to wipe the sweat off of his face and rubbing his palms on his trousers. However, it was the elder man who commanded,

"Enter."

The heavy pine door opened slowly, the tan face of a Transylvanian midwife appeared, her hair was brought out of its braid and her face glistened with sweat. Her once white apron was colored with blood. She looked from voivode to voivode before speaking quietly, her hands wringing together in front of her.

"The prințesă... has born a prince… But the child is… Silent." She finished, moving quickly out of the door way as the face of the youngest ruler in the room turned from concerned to horrifying in a split moment.

The black haired prince hurriedly stalked from that room to the one that held his wife and heir.

He peered nervously through the crack in the door as the scent of blood and rain water permeated his senses. As he made his way into the room, it appeared as if nobody cared about the fact that he had entered into the maiden's birthing chambers.

As he walked hesitantly towards the bed which was hidden by curtains of white blankets he could see that one corner of the room near a large window which was letting in cool rain scented air, that the stone floor and an odd looking stool with no bottom were painted in blood and a bloody sack of sorts laid beneath the dirtied wooden structure.

The hushed movements of the other moașe that came in and out, removing bloodied clothe and tubs full of water was a comforting sound compared to the shouting that had come previously to the delivery of his first born.

Upon noticing the prince's presence, most of the midwives gathered up the rest of their things and made their way out of the room, some of them snickering on their way down the dark corridors of the castle as they beheld the intimidating Prince of Wallachia standing in the middle of the room looking like a stray dog.

He walked even further into the room, nervously brushing his sweaty hair behind his shoulders as he approached the linen-laden bed. He peered around the white curtains to be graced with the sight of his disheveled wife cuddling a squirmy handful of pături.

She looked up at him and smiled warmly at her favorite person, as if she was still that love struck ten-year old from nine years ago.

"I did a pretty good job, If I do say so myself."

* * *

A/N – Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review.

Romanian Words:

Vânt – Wind

Soție – spouse

Castelul Huniazilor – Castle Hunyad

Pături – Blankets

Moașe – Midwives

Uscat – Dry

Prințesă – Princess

Print – Prince

Voivode – Meaning a prince or ruler.


	5. Dragi

A/N – This chapter is a little mature. Just a fair warning. Enjoy.

* * *

_1456, The Ottoman Turks begin to invade Hungry under the command of Mehmed II. Vlad and John Hunyadi reconcile and agree that Hunyadi will supply Vlad with a contingent of soldiers in order to reclaim his native land of Wallachia._

_… The day before the siege of Belgrade, Vlad runs a routine perimeter check with his son while his wife follows behind him._

"Faster, Tată!" The three and a half year old squealed as his father galloped through the Transylvanian forest at a reasonably slow speed. The young boy giggled as he bounced up and down on the back of the horse, however, his father kept an arm around him the entire time in order to ensure that this routine perimeter check would not end with a tragic mishap.

The black haired toddler grunted in frustration as a clearing appeared and his father slowed the horse's pace to a slow walk.

"Tată," The little boy groaned, exasperated. "Faster! Now!"

"No," Vlad spoke smoothly. Clearly fatherhood had given him some sort of patience as he directed the Carpathian horse towards a calm lake that laid unperturbed, surrounded by towering pine trees and lush greenery with a fair amount of deep colored bell flowers and orchids.

The toddler was taken back by his father's calm answer. He was the heir to the throne of Wallachia, after all. No one ever said 'no' to the young prince.

"But papa-,"

"No, Mihnea." He answered firmly again, a small smirk creeping onto his lips at his son's persistence.

The little wavy haired toddler sunk back into his father as he crossed his tiny arms over his chest, glared at the scenery in front of him, and pouted. He tried to understand his father sometimes, he really did. Of course his papa told him 'no' before and to a lot of things but even then and each time, no matter how hard he tried, the young boy couldn't bring himself to understand his father's adult reasoning.

It started with a lip quiver. His tiny brown eyed glazed over. And then he erupted.

The little copil transformed into a loud shivering mess of mucus and tears.

Vlad brought his horse to a complete stop in front of the water, followed closely by his wife. As the young boy continued to scream to his heart's content, his father gathered him up in his arms (much to the toddlers disdain) and dismounted the horse.

"Ahh," Vlad cooed as he rubbed his sons back as he flailed and banged his tiny fists on his fathers' shoulder, "Come along now, stop crying."

Vlad walked over to Aurelia slowly, afraid of what his wife might do.

**_… Aurelia …_**

I glared lightly at Vlad as he approached me.

"What did you do?" I whispered heatedly as I gently lifted our son from his arms.

"I told him no." Vlad said slowly as he pecked his wife on the cheek.

"Hmmm…," I looked pointedly at him.

"I swear on my mother's grave," Vlad smiled innocently and went to attend to his horse.

"Mama!," He gasped in between wales, "Mama!"

"Mihnea," I said sweetly, "I'm right here. No more crying, omulețul . Breathe."

**_… Later That Night …_**

_"It took forever to get Mihnea down and I am beyond exhausted. Horse back riding around the forest all day isn't exactly relaxing…"_

I thought as I made my way down the narrow stone walls of our home, stretching my arms over my head as I entered my bedroom. The sight that greeted me wasn't anything short of relaxing.

The large wooden tub in our room had been filled (either by Vlad or a servant of Hunyadi) with steaming hot water and Vlad himself was wading in the middle of it. His black curls cascaded down his shoulders and broad muscled chest as his taunt tan skin glistened when the candle lights flickered around him.

"Dragul meu," His deep baritone voice called to me as he looked at me warmly and lustfully.

I smirked knowingly as his eyes raked over my body, trailing up and down.

"Da, Vlad?"

"Do you care to join me, soția mea iubitoare?" He smirked.

"Mmmm… nu." I laughed lightly.

His smile disappeared almost as suddenly as it had come.

"Undress." He commanded lightly as he leaned further back into the water, submerging more of his curls.

"Da, my husband..."

I sighed in defeat before nodding and walking into the other room to get out of my dirty clothing.

"Where do you think your going?" Vlad questioned calmly. His eyes following me to the other side of the room.

"Eh… to get… undressed?"

"No," He said lightly as if he was talking to a child. "In front of me."

I shuffled in my spot uncomfortably, unwilling to move.

"But Vlad…," I said lowly.

"I have seen everything you have. Now, Aurelia. I am losing my patience."

I unwillingly walked back to my place in front of him and hesitantly gripped the edge of my caftan and pulled it over my head.

"Ah," Vlad groaned lightly in appreciation. "Continue."

I stared at the ground as I removed my boots and let my nădragi fall to the ground alongside them.

"Good. Now come to me." Vlad motioned for me to go around the tub. I wasn't stupid enough to defy him a second time as I knew what kind of mood he was in this evening, so I did so. As I approached him, his reached out his hand and immediately snuck it between my legs, slipping a finger into my wet core.

I gasped at the unexpected notion and something inside of me snapped.

"No!" I tried to remove his hand as I glared at him, "I'm tired. I don't want you right now." I said sternly as I stood defiantly before him.

His emotions began to change drastically, racing across his face. I quickly removed his hand and made for the door to the other room where I could get dressed and sleep in peace but I was too late and he was too quick for me. Before I could even reach the door he had grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, knocking me into the wall.

I hit my head hard against the cobblestone with a _'smack'_

"Vlad please…," I cried as I tried to get up. I could smell the fresh blood as it ran down my face from my newly formed wound. Warm tears ran down my face, blurring my vision of him.

He hoisted me up from the floor and threw me onto the bed. My vision went black for a moment as he climbed on top of me. I groaned as his weight crushed my body, inhibiting my ability to breathe.

He sat on top of me for a few moments, looking me over with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"Vlad...," I sobbed quietly.

"Mmmm…," He used one hand to grab my breast and the other to pull my face up by my hair roughly as he forced me to look into his eyes.

"Who do you belong too, Aurelia?"

"I…I don't…," I gasped as my lungs struggled to fill with air.

"Aurelia," He beckoned, his eyes flickering a murderous red in the candle lit room.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked again, lingering on each word.

"N-no one."

He cocked his head to the side, as if he hadn't heard me right. "Who?"

"V-v…!" I gasped. I knew I should say his name to avoid being beaten but… something deep inside of me refused to surrender to him.

I glared defiantly up at him, "No one." I growled lowly.

He towered over me, water droplets rolling off of his taunt skin and soaking the blanket with water, before he suddenly got off of me and went into the other room.

I waited to see if I could hear anything. I couldn't. I finally thought that I had won against him. That this time, he was finally going to leave me alone. He entered the room looking more furious that he had before he left, a long whip dangling from his left hand.

"_Bend over_."

I was wrong.

* * *

A/N – Yay! Thank you for reading and as always, review.

Romanian Words:

Tată – Daddy

Copil – Infant, baby, toddler, child

Omulețul – Little man

Soția mea iubitoare – My loving wife

Dragul meu – my love

Dragi – Dearest

Nădragi - Pants


	6. Mea Tristețe

A/N - I am like addicted to updating this story... I can't stop thinking about it! However, I feel a little off about this chapter. Anyway, enjoy and review and let me know what you think.

* * *

_1456, Transylvania_

_The Next Day..._

We both sat in suffocating silence, the only sound in the room being the splashing of water as Vlad dipped the clothe back into the bucket of warm water.

I hissed in pain as he dabbed at my back, the water running through my open taieturi were he had struck me hard with the whip. I could look over and see how the water in the bucket had changed from clear to dark red. I watched as the blood dripped from my worn body, down my legs, and onto the stone floor as it seeped into the mortar.

"You should have listened to me, Aurelia," He said in a knowing tone as he wrung the clothe out once more and stood up to chuck the dirty water out of the window.

All I could do was nod weakly as my back burned in immense pain.

Warm silent tears ran down my cheeks and fell onto my legs as I sat on a small wooden stool in the middle of the room.

He sighed and stood motionless for a few moments behind me and that made me very nervous.

I love him I truly do but even the undying compassion that I held for him, this man, my best friend, my husband, my lord... Didn't stop me from realizing that somewhere in the back of my mind, I was afraid of him. Especially after last night when he whipped me with a ferocity that I have never seen from him before. He took no mercy on my body as he opened up gashes on my legs, hips, ribs, stomach, but especially my back and buttocks and then as if it couldn't have gotten any worse after that... he raped me.

I cringed as he moved towards me, placing his cool hands on the parts of my back that weren't bleeding and torn.

"Aurelia," he called to me softly, reaching up to run his hands through my dark long curls, "I love you so much, dragi. I'm sorry that I had to do this to you..."

I didn't answer him. I just cowered away from his touch, shivering as another draft came through the room, scrapping across my open wounds.

Vlad leaned forward and kissed at my shoulder and neck gently.

"Aurelia," he muttered into my ear gently, "Dragul meu, mea printesa, soția mea..."

My whole body shook as his finger tips traveled lightly around the edges of the gashes on my back.

I was so sad... not because of what he had done to me but because I knew what he had been through, better than anyone else I knew... His father had just given him away to the turks. That day, not only did he learn that his father was nothing more that a coward and a traitor (Not only to Vlad and his younger brother, Radu, but to his people) but he had been given away to the enemy, The Sultan, the person he had been trained to hate from the moment of his birth.

He was abandoned, lonely, and betrayed by the person he trusted the most. Nobody helped him.

I knew what those dirty turks had done to him. I was no idiot, after all. I heard the stories of what those god awful men did to young boys and girls.

They beat, starved, and mistreated Vlad and I knew that all along. I also knew that there was nothing that I could do about it but even that couldn't stop me from pitying him. In fact, every time that I think about it my body and mind are overcome with a powerful sadness, depression, and longing. I was so sad... because it did this to him. I am so sad... because there is nothing I can do to stop it from consuming all of him.

A lump formed in my throat as another wave of dread washed over me when I realized... I was losing him.

I knew this man like the back of my own hand, dammit! How could I be losing!? How?!

I hadn't realized that I had started to sob, my body began rocking back and forth slowly as I struggled to breathe. Anxiety constricting around my lungs and heart.

_Vlad, please... _

"Shhhh," Vlad knelt in front of me so he could see my face. He touched me gently, wiping the tears away and stroking my cheek.

"V-vlad," I gasped as sobs racked my body, "I-I'm so sorry..."

_... Help me._

I looked up into his eyes, and he looked down on me. His eyes reflecting a form a mercy onto my soul.

"Come now, dragoste," He said as he gathered me up in his arms, careful to avoid putting pressure on any of my gashes.

I leaned into him, grasping onto his shirt and crying into his chest with such ferocity that my whole body shook.

"Shhhh," He cooed as if he was swaddling a baby. He stroked my hair back and kissed my temple, his fingertips still lightly running over my shoulders and neck. "Don't cry, my love. I am here."

Vlad started humming my favorite song, trying to quiet me down.

"It's over now," He said comfortingly, "I know you will be a good girl."

We stayed like that for an eternity, it seems, until the tears finally stopped rolling down my cheeks.

"There," Vlad smiled. "It's okay. Can you walk?" He stood up, holding both of my hands and tugging on them.

I looked up at his smiling face hesitantly, my stringy blood crusted hair sticking to my shoulders and forehead. I tried lifting myself up but the stinging in my back made it almost impossible. Not to mention the several gashes that he had opened along my buttocks, hips, and legs.

"No," I said frustratingly, a new feeling of sadness creeping over me as I fell back onto the stool causing even more pain.

Vlad looked down at me with a sad gaze.

_I think he understood how badly he had hurt me, but in his mind, it was a justified action. I had wronged him. Refused him. Therefore, I deserved it..._

"It's alright. Here, I will help you." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hoisted me up from the stool, placing me belly-first on the cool blankets of our bed.

"Thank you," I muttered, gazing sadly at the wall.

"Mama...?" Little Mihnea walked into the room slowly, nervously fiddling with his curls while he sucked his thumb on the other hand.

Vlad spun around but neither of us were fast enough to stop him. He curiously walked closer and stepped to the side, glancing at my back. I could not bring myself to look up at my son, I buried my face in the blankets.. I didn't move. I didn't breathe.

"Mihnea," Vlad said sternly, clearly upset that he had seen me in such a condition. "You know you are not to come in here. Where is-"

"Mama?!" He cried in alarm. Reaching forward and pushing against my arm.

That is when the nurse maid finally came bolting into the room, beholding the sight of me in all my bloody glory.

She stuttered nervously, grabbing Mihnea and stepping backwards quickly, tripping over her own two feet.

"M-my utmost apologies your lordship, he ran...,"

"Leave us." Vlad growled at the servant girl. "Now."

She nodded and quickly ran out of the room, her feet padding down the hallway as Mihnea screamed bloody murder.

"I want my mama!," He cried "Mama!"

_My boy... My baby boy... _

* * *

"Is she asleep?"

"I think so..."

"Oh my god, did you see what that man did to her? She tried telling us it wasn't her husband but...,"

"Hush. We must not talk about such things. What if he hears us? Who knows what he might do to us!"

"I know but... it's just so sad."

"Tăcere. Do you hear that?"

"God! He's coming! Quickly! Grab those blankets. Go!"

The footsteps of the women padded down the corridor, their footsteps echoing off of the stone walls.

It wasn't another moment before I could hear the bedroom door open and close softly and the footsteps of my husband draw closer. He stopped at my side of the bed and placed his hand gently against my cheek.

"Aurelia," He said quietly. "Wake up, dragoste. Open your eyes."

My eyes fluttered open as I took his hand into mine and kissed the underside of it.

"I have something for you." He smiled mischeviously as he placed a small pine box on my lap.

"Mmmm?," I hummed as Vlad helped me sit up in bed. I winced as my back rubbed against the blankets.

Vlad sat beside me and strokes my hair gently, watching my face intently as I opened the box. Inside, there was a gold circular pendant with a red dragon curled around a three bar orthodox cross.

"Vlad... I love it." I whispered, running my fingers over the embossed piece of jewelry.

"I knew you would. It has my family crest on it. Draculesti. House of the Dragon. It is also your family crest now. Take great pride in it and _never_ let anyone disrespect it's name nor my father's name nor my brother's name nor my own," He said darkly, his eyes gazing into mine intently, "That is high treason."

I gasped at him in shock. I absolutely loves his father and elder brother Mircea. I would never do anything to taint their honor.

"I will never," I said firmly, holding my hand against my heart, my chest swollen with pride, "I solmnly swear to uphold the name Draculesti and Dracula as long as my heart remains beating and if I encounter anybody who dares spit on your families legacy, I will not hesitate to kill them in the most cruel and neobișnuit of ways so that their insolence may be a lesson for others."

He smiled brightly at my patriotism and squeezed my shoulders, "Bravo," He muttered "You will do just fine as princess of Wallachia."

I watched as he took the necklace and slipped it around my neck, "You are to wear this at all times." He commanded to me.

"Yes, sir." I smiled, keeping my hand over the pendant, feeling the cool metal beneath my fingers.

"I also have very good news for you, my dear. " He leaned down and kissed me lightly before standing up and walking slowly over to the window. The moon light cascaded down his face giving him the most heavenly glow, "I will be leaving for Wallachia in a few days time. "

"J-just you?," I stuttered shifting uncomfortably. I really didn't like the idea of being away from him, "What about Mihnea and I?"

"I have an army and much support from Hunyadi and the Pope. I have political power in Wallachia now. I will declare war on those turkish bastards and send them running back to the Sultan with their tails between their legs! As for you, my loving and beautiful wife, you will stay in Transylvania with our son." He gleamed, a wicked smile playing across his features.

"Well...," I muttered, looking for some sort of excuse so that we wouldn't have to be separated, "We don't have a home here. Where will we stay?"

"Do not worry about that, my darling. You will stay at Bran castle, on the border of Transylvania and Wallachia until further preparations can be made. You will be safe inside my kingdom, my love. You will be princess! A proper contesă! Just think!" He smiled triumphantly, his face glowing with happiness. Seemingly oblivious to everything else in the world except for his own plans and desires.

I smiled sadly back at him.

"What is wrong, dragoste?" He asked, his smile reduced to a worried frown.

"I just... don't want you to die." I croaked.

"Aurelia," He called to me softly, sitting on the bed and pulling me to him, "It is my duty, whether I die or not is up to God, but this is what I was born to do. For Wallachia and for all of Christendom."

"Mmmm...," I grumbled against his shoulder.

He chuckled at me, his finger tips playing lightly across my back, traveling the same path as they had done before, "Your being ridiculous."

"Your ridiculous." I snapped back at him.

"Your being stubborn." He stated simply.

"Your stubborn."

"Your being smart."

"... Oh? Why thank you."

He laughed heartily.

"Aurelia..."

I let out a long sighed and buried my face in his chest.

"I know," _I don't really have a choice_

"I know..." _You will leave me one day... for good._

* * *

_In 1453, Constantinople (The capital of Christian Europe) fell to the Sultan Mehmed II (The boy Vlad grew up with during his captivity in Turkey. In fact, he is about four months younger than Vlad). Three years after, in 1456, Turkish soldiers under the command of Mehmed II besieged Belgrade. John Hunyadi moved in and relieved the siege, sending the turkey-men back to their turkey-land, Hunyadi died of the plague a very short time after. Vlad III Dracula, Born Prince of Wallachia, then took a contingent of troops and reconquered Wallachia. Killing the false prince Vladislav II with his own bare hands._

* * *

A/N - Another bonus chapter for my readers. Also,_ blackcat711_ there was a little something in there for you as well, darling. Ah, yes. Kiss kiss. Any who, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Remember that in author math; reviews = update.

Also, for many of you who are wondering, everything in this story is **historically accurate!** I take great care to keep it that way. I only follow the timeline of the real Vlad III Dracula and **NOT** _Bram Stokers: Count Dracula_ (Which is a piece of inaccurate rubbish BTW). I absolutely detest that book.

Romanian Words:

Dragul meu - My love

Mea printesa - My princess

Soția mea - My wife

Taieturi - gashes

Dragoste - Love

Neobișnuit - unusual

Tăcere - Hush, Silence

Contesă - Countess


	7. Începutul restul vietii mele

A/N - I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Sorry it has taken me a smidge longer to release this one but I hope it is amazing. Enjoy.

* * *

_Winter of 1456, Border of Transylvania and Wallachia _

After a few day's time we were on the move to our temporary home. Mihnea and I were separated from Vlad quickly as he had to go and make preparations for his raid immediately. Leaving me and my three-year old son to travel with one of Hunyadi's royal escorts.

The trip was cold and bitter and the horse ride wasn't at all pleasant as my back had yet to heal. As I was jostled the fabric of my dress scraped against my wounds. However, I carried on, eager to see my new home.

We arrived early one morning and after traveling well through the night (on my request, I might add), Mihnea was fast asleep on my shoulder. I was surprised to be greeted post-haste as soon as we rode through the gates of the fortress by a swarm of servants, stable men, gypsy peasants and even a nurse maid who quickly helped me down from my horse and while one of the stable boys swept my Carpathian Pony away, the nurse maid made quick work of trying to remove my slumbering boy from my arms.

"Please," she asked with an odd accent, most likely a gypsy girl who had never learned to speak properly. She gestured towards my son and smiled.

"No, thank you. I will take him." I disagreed with her swiftly, uncomfortable with anyone taking my son away from me by these strangers. I cuddled him close to me once more as I walked past the confused looking girl and made my way through the crowd of men and women who were obviously under my command now. At least until Vlad returned.

They murmured things among themselves as I marched forward, quickly moving out of my way to create a path to the front of the fortress.

As I entered, it was the most inviting thing I had witnessed in over ten years of bloody war and anguish. A fire was lit creating a warm glow over the exceptionally smooth cobblestone. The castle was no doubt created masterfully and it was glorious. It was also very warm and there was food laid out for us and after a long trip through the Transylvanian forests during winter, it was well appreciated.

As I breathed in the air that was fresh with pine and fresh-baked bread, I turned around and I was greeted with another bought of uneasiness.

It was a large group of eyes, peasants, servants… The gypsy girl, all of their eyes were on me. I wished I could have just slammed the gigantic wooden doors shut without saying a word to them. However, I was lady of this house now and I had to act appropriately.

I mustered up the strongest and loudest voice that I could as I faced my husbands "subjects".

"I thank you all for your selfless preparations for the young prince and I's home-coming this morning. I hope my husband and I may serve you well during our time here." I smiled as genuinely as I could. And stood there. Waiting.

A few of them smiled back. A few of them clapped. And a few of them even whistled.

And then it was most uncomfortable.

Until an elderly women stepped forth from the crowd and walked into the palace herself followed by the young gypsy girl, she stood on the steps and yelled, "Back to work." Before closing the doors with a loud _'bang' _that echoed throughout the whole castle.

The women had to be at least sixty. Her long grey and white hair braided elaborately down the back of her very expensive looking ruby-red dress. She had to be one of those child care providers. After all, it was common practice in Wallachia that women of boyars would be commissioned to watch over higher nobility's children.

She smiled and turned towards me, the gypsy maid followed closely behind her.

"It is a pleasure, prințesă." She bowed deeply as did the nurse maid. "If I could just take the boy, we have prepared the morning meal for you, your highness. And after… perhaps a warm bath?"

Mihnea twisted in my arms, his tiny curl covered head poked out from underneath my cloak as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Mama?" He asked, not noticing the other women in the room.

I looked to the elder women with soft eyes. "I am weary of people taking my boy. I would rather not be separated from him…" I said truthfully, running my hands through his baby-soft curls.

"I understand," The women continued "But we are not strangers here. My name is Anca and this," she turned around and gestured to the quiet gypsy girl, "is Dorina. The Count as already informed us of your attachment to the young prince. We only wish to give him a good bathing before we return him to you. Do not be worried. We have already moved a bassinet into your room so that you two may sleep in the same room, as well."

_Awh, Vlad… _

"Well…," I hesitated but finally gave in to the idea of not having to hold twenty pounds of pure question asking and 'Mama, I hungry.' "Okay but… I like to feed him so there is no need to do that yourselves." I handed the Mihnea to Anca who gladly accepted my son into her arms.

"Mama," He cried in alarm, reaching out for me and squirming against Anca.

"Hey, it's okay. Mommy is just going to eat and then we will play. This is your new maid, Anca. Be sweet to her, okay?" I smiled.

He was still fearful, tears welled in the corners of his eyes, but understood that he was stuck until I finished tending to my personal needs.

Suddenly, his sad face turned into a stubborn one as he blinked away the tears and began to pout, "Fine."

Wow, that was easier than I expected.

Anca handed Mihnea to the_ țigan_ Dorina who quickly whisked him away down the corridor.

"Now, Countess, you must be famished. If you would so kindly follow me, I will show you to your meal and give you a swift tour while the other maids run your bath."

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

It was odd eating in this place but the walk there was magnificent.

On our way to the dining hall there was intricate tapestries, expensive looking rugs, and_ picturi _everywhere you looked. The art work painted every corridor in the castle, I was convinced. It was so colorful and homey. Positively amazing. I think I enjoyed this place. It was warm.

Entering the dining hall was a whole other experience in itself. There was a large pine table, long enough to seat fifty people at least. The chairs were big, tall, and carefully carved. Stories played out on the back of each one of these chairs. Bears, wolf's, depictions of biblical stories and they were all painted by master craftsmen no doubt..

"You sit here, Countess." Anca motioned towards a chair at the foot of the table and snapped her fingers. Two of the servants that lined the walls of the dining hall came forward. One took my cloak while the other pulled out the chair for me I sat down and they was pushed me back in. Anca snapped again and three servant girls bustled out of the kitchen which was hidden by a red clothe hanging over the door, placing plate after plate of steaming delicacy in front of me. Porridge, chicken broth, fresh fruits, buns, fresh milk, plums, roasted chicken, cheeses, goblets of wine, and_ tunicaii_.

"T-thank you." I muttered towards Anca, who was looking upon me appreciatively.

"Your welcome, Princess. If you need anything else just call. I will wait for you right outside the door. Take your time." I could not see but only hear her as she disappeared behind the large chair in which I was placed and left the room, the door closing softly behind her.

"Well… This is elaborate." I said to myself as I dug my spoon into my _terci de ovăz_.

* * *

The tour was just as eloquent and beautiful as the food I had been served. The castle was breathtaking inside and out. There were so many rooms… and I was in charge of them all. There was a fully stocked library (which I was sure to have fun in later), rooms for entertaining guests, rooms for sleeping, rooms for resting, bathing rooms, counseling rooms, and best of all, the garden room. Not to mention that the view was astonishing from any window, as the castle sat perched on the very top of a mountain.

In was so large in fact that by the time we came to Vlad and I's personal residential courtiers the sun was busy quickly moving behind the mountain tops.

"I hope your stay here will be a happy one, Countess," She smiled as she opened the door for me and guided me inside the large room. "Count Dracula requested that you stay in his personal quarters, so this will be your room. My room is right down the hallway if I may be of any more service to you. Your bath should be ready by now. Please let me know if everything is up to par for you, if it is not please alert me as quickly as possible so that the problem may be resolved. The young prince will be sent here as soon as you are finished. Goodnight, princess." And she shut the door behind her.

Whoa.

The room was a mansion in its self.

The ceilings were bright with red color as the golden tapestries hung from the walls, Vlad's house of Draculesti emblazoned on them in red.

In the middle of the room an extremely large canopy bed that took up most of the space in the room. So big that more than ten people could sleep in it comfortably. Straight across from the bed was a large fireplace, adorned with red and golden tassels. It was lit letting out billows of smoke that drifted up through the cobble stone chimney. A low table with two chairs sat in front of the fireplace. The table was stacked with maps of all sorts that no doubt belonged to my husband.

The basanet was pushed against the wall to the far left of the large canopy bed just as the maid had described but to the far right an enormous and gorgeously decorated wardrobe sat undisturbed, gleaming in the low light with two as equally beautiful trunks sitting on either side of it.

_"The Count has taken many preparations to make you feel welcome here. You will find a wardrobe fit for a queen..."_ I remembered the maid had told me as we walked by the library during our tour of the fortress.

I raised my eyebrow curiously at the pieces of furniture and began slowly walking towards them. I felt my skirts brushing against the canopy bed as I walked past. I opened the doors slowly and what I saw snatched the breath right out of my lungs.

It was full.

Completely and utterly bloated with new dresses of all kinds. Purples, reds, blues, greens, white... Each one was made with such craftsmanship that it was hard to believe that these goods were for me and not some angel from Heaven. It was unbelievable! Each one had skirts that sweeped the ground, begging to get dirty. Just like a proper noble women should wear! Unlike poor working girls who had to wear higher skirts because they did not have the time to work all day in the fields in such a heavy and long dress that would no doubt be ruined by the end of a hard days work.

I giggled in delight. I felt like a poor man who had been offered a feast for free!

I ran my hand down the skirts of each one. The fabric was so smooth and sleek, the beading so intricate...

And then I realized... I was so mesmerized by the dresses that I had failed to realize the two trunks to the sides of the wardrobe.

I was surprised to not find either one of them locked as I immediately popped one open and found new nightgowns crisp as the winter air and two newly woven blankets. I went over to the other side and opened the second one, eager to find out what more this man could have possibly given me. Perhaps the he had also captured the sun and the moon for me as well?

My heart seized.

On one side was slippers. Glittering slippers of all colors (I'm guessing to match all of those dresses in the wardrobe) and next to it a smaller box with several smaller drawers inside of it. I immediately reached in and pulled it out and opened the top tiny drawer.

_Oh my god..._

Jewels. Necklaces. Rings.

There was enough booty in here to pay off the sultan for a decade!

I made quick work of opening each one, each of them simply overflowing with the most amazing jewelry I had ever seen in my life. Not even my own mother wore things like _this -_I spotted a deep ruby necklace framed with gold_-_ upon her neck. Amongst my ogling, a stray thought passed across my mind...

_These jewels are worth more than this castle, and that maid obviously knew what was in here... I wonder if she was tempted to steal any..._

But that thought quickly passed as I was interrupted by a light, "Ahem" from behind me. I turned my head slowly and beholden to me another maid was standing there, her garb all in white.

"Princess, your bath is ready." She stated simply, gesturing for me to walk through a door just beside the fireplace into another room.

"O-of course." I stuttered. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." I immediately stuffed everything back where it was supposed to be before swiftly walking into the bathroom. Upon my arrival I noticed that there was another maid in there. I was so embarrassed about my behavior I didn't get to appreciate how amazing the batheing room was until both maids scattered out of my sight to lay out some fresh clothes for me and to take my dirty dress to be cleaned. I was naked as I stood next to the large tub that occupied most of that room. It was big enough to drown in. I shifted my gaze upwards to the stone shelves that lined the walls, each one full of endless rows of bottles. Full of expensive oils of all sorts of different scents. Even a few exotic ones that I did not recognize.

I shivered as a draft swept through the room and I made my way over to the tub quickly, delving in my feet first and hissing at the heat that pricked at my skin.

_Jesus Christ this is hot...!_

I bit my lip as I sunk further into the liquid hell fire. The wounds on my back and hips burned as the heat seeped into them. It was a few moments before I could actually bare to sit down in the water that I just then realized smelled like flower petals and lemon zest.

It wasn't long before the two young maids returned. They sat in silence and waited for me to soak in the fragrant water. There was a small window overlooking the mountain range. I could tell how much time had passed as I waded in the waters. The sun had gone down completely and in its place a full silver _lună_ and twinkling stars too it's place. I listened with contempt as the wolf's howled. Once I decided that the water had gone cold enough for me I was removed, dried, they rubbed my back with medicinal oils before wrapping my midsection in a cheese clothe to keep it from being exposed to the elements and then just as quietly as they came, they went. Leaving me all washed, dried, and in a new night-gown. Sitting alone on my new bed. In my new castle. In a new place. In my new clothes.

I looked over my room silently and noticed that they had put Mihnea into his bassinet. He was fast asleep.

I chuckled lightly to myself when I realized that I had nothing to do for the rest of the evening

"Damn, this is going to be fun... Now, I wonder if they have a hair brush around here."

I rustled around in the trunks until I came across a beautiful hair brush with a golden handle that was decorated with orchids

"Ah... There we go." I shut the trunks lightly, as to not wake up Mihnea, and practically had to walk across the bed until I reached the middle of it and crawled under the heavy blankets.

As I stared into the fire, I listened to the crackling of the wood as I ran the hair brush through my locks quietly counting to_ sută_ until I fell asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by some thing moving about and rustling the blankets. I moaned in annoyance and cuddled the hairbrush as I turned over and went back to sleep. I heard a light chuckle and my eyes bolted open. I quickly turned back the way I was, facing the intruder in my bedroom. However, my eyes did not find a common criminal and I turned. It was only Vlad sitting on the side of the bed. Still in his armor, his sword poking out from his hip.

"Vlad," I smiled and ripped the heavy blankets off not caring that it was ice-cold in that room due to the fact that nobody had bothered kindle the fire while I was asleep. I practically leapt from my place on the bed and put my arms around him tightly. "Mmmm... You are not injured are you?" i cocked my brow and did a quick visual check of his condition.

His hair was matted with_ sânge_, streaks of blood had dried across his armor, dots of blood adorned his face and speckled his thin mustache.

I saw the gleam of his triumphant smile in the dark as he stood and started to remove his armor. Leaning his sword up against the wall in its sheath

"No dragi. Not at all. We won." He said, letting the metal pieces fall to the floor with a _'clang'_

"Shhh, Mihnea is in here." I said as I spun my head around to check if the toddler was still asleep only to find that he was not there.

Vlad chuckled, removing the last pieces of armor and his boots before crawling on his hands and knees across the bed slowly.

"He was being restless so I had Dorina take him for a walk." He laid me back down on the bed and straddled my hips. I could feel his hard length poking into my thigh as he kissed me deeply.

"Mmmmm..."

* * *

A/N - Yaaaaay! One super long chapter done. Please review and let me know if it was well worth the effort! Thank you guys for reading.

Romanian Words:

Tigan - Gypsy

Picturi - Paintings

Terci de ovăz - Porridge or oatmeal

Tunicii - A plum wine made specifically in the Wallachian region of Romania.

Dragi - Dearest

Lună - Moon

Sânge - blood

Sută - One hundred or 100


	8. Mântuitorul meu este rău

A/N – Buna ziua. Welcome back to another wonderful installment of "More Than My Own Life" with more Vlad goodness! Enjoy and don't forget to review! (BTW, just to clear things up, when I write "windows" I don't mean like windows we have today with the glass and everything. Windows in the 1400's didn't have glass and were just square holes in the side of a fortress.) P.S. Totes check the word count on this chapter... It's over 5,000! (Lol. Dragon Ball Z)

* * *

_Fall 1456, Border of Wallachia and Transylvania _

I awoke to a soft humming in the early morning. The sun had barely peeked over the mountain tops and was glistening through the tree's, wet with dew. When I opened my eyes I found Vlad clad only in his pants, his long black curl's cascading down his bare muscled chest and back as he swayed slowly in front of the fire, rocking a sleeping Mihnea gently.

I couldn't help myself from smiling at the sight. _Ah, Vlad…_

The humming in the room stopped as I sat up in bed, the thick wool blankets rustling loudly. My husband glanced in my direction and smiled warmly before silently walking out of the room and returning a short while later without Mihnea. He motioned for me to come to him and so I did, climbing over the large bed and tripping whilst trying to get my last foot untangled from the covers, falling right into Vlad's arms. He chuckled at my clumsiness and kissed me deeply.

"_Scuze_…," I muttered, smirking slightly as I leaned into his chest.

"It's alright. It's not everyday that I get to catch myself a princess," he chuckled some more, kissing the top of my head.

"Sooo," I drawled, detangling myself from him and walking slowly around him. Like I was a lion getting ready to pounce on some fresh meat. "How badly did you decimate those Turkey men?"

His grin grew wider at my question. I smiled innocently, watching the malevolent glint in his eyes sparkle.

"I slaughtered as many as I could catch," he said simply. If I watched real closely, I could see a shiver of excitement run down his spine as he mentally recollected the bloody fight. "and hunted the rest."

He paused and leered at me.

"But why, might I ask, do you want to know, little _prințesă_?" He advanced towards my person, his eyes becoming predatory like he was hunting a small injured doe. He backed me against the stony wall of our bedroom, my body pinned against his as he slowly ran his hand up my leg. Hiking my sleeping gown up little by little.

"Does that… excite you, Aurelia?" He breathed huskily against my neck.

I couldn't stop myself from shivering at the comment.

"No," I bit back defiantly, my cheeks burning in embarrassment as his fingers traveled slowly towards my core but stopped just short of my entrance.

"Hmmm," He paused, gazing solemnly into my eyes. "_Foarte bine_." His grin dissipated, his eyes hardened, and then he released me. I watched as he walked silently towards one of the beautifully decorated chests, he opened one and pulled out a robe and a pair of red slippers. He threw them on to the bed and waited by the fire. Watching me as I regained my composure and went to quickly put on the robe and shoes. He walked to the door, arms crossed against his chest and lazily motioned for me to follow him down the hallway.

"Come, my love, we have much to discuss." He drawled, stepping into the drafty corridor.

I hesitated by the bed, combing my fingers through my long dark curls nervously.

"Vlad," I called, my eyes trailing along the stone floor. "Did I do something wrong?"

His eyes softened and he took a few steps back into the room. "Of course not."

_Of course you would say that. Why can't you just tell me what's going on? You cannot keep everything inside of you, Vlad! It will be the death of you!_

I smiled slightly and nodded. I walked towards him and buried my face into his chest.

"Please, Vlad... I don't want to do anything with anybody else today. It is such a nice season, nu? Can we spar today? Go on a walk through the mountains, just the two of us?"

"Aurelia, we cannot-" he started

"Please." I pushed.

I could feel his smile against my hair.

"Alright." He said lightly "But, we must return by sundown. Stefan is due to arrive and we must begin making immediate preparations for the restoration of Wallachia."

I felt giddy. Finally some alone time with my husband after several long and grueling months without him.

"Of course, _soțul meu drag_. We will not be long."

* * *

I swung lazily from a tree branch, giggling as Vlad tried in vain to catch me.

"Aurelia," he smirked "Come down here. Now."

"And if I don't?" I challenged him.

He laughed heartily, the sound bellowing through the forest. Scaring the birds and small woodland creatures.

"Then," He warned "I fear I will have no choice but to... kill you."

"Oh dear, anything but that!," I clutched at my heart and pretended to faint.

"Oh yes," He continued "Unless, you choose to give yourself up to me now. Then your punishment will be less severe."

"Hmmm," I tapped my chin to appear thoughtful. "I will think about it."

He shook his head lightly and sat at the base of a tall pine tree that was directly across from the one that I was sitting in.

"That is alright princess. I will wait. For it is your soul that I desire, and your soul you shall surrender to me." He glared cockily up at me.

I looked down on him condescendingly. "Ha!," I raised my nose high into the air, letting my dark curls cascade down my caftan-clad back. "As if! You see, dear knight, my soul is far above yours; both in validity and spirituality. You simply cannot possess something as powerful as this woman's heart."

"Perhaps I will grow strong enough."

My emotions boiled inside of me. I bit my lip.

_Don't say something stupid._

"... Perhaps."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as we sat beneath the shade of a large pine on the bank of a small stream.

I sat next to him, our fingers intertwined on his lap as he lazily hummed. The birds spoke as the lazy wind ruffled the tree's and bushes.

"Aurelia," Vlad's voice interrupted the peaceful silence. I looked over at him but his dark eyes gazed ahead of him still, watching the water smooth over rocks.

"Yes, my love?" I answered him, a smile gracing my features to let him know it was okay.

"Mihnea is getting older and as you know he soon must start training in the ways of a proper prince. I have had numerous offers from a various number of my allies but there is one in Sibiiu that I am partial about." He turned his head towards me and slowly lifted his hand to stroke my wild and loose hair back from my face.

"So I must go with him to Sibiiu?" I said slowly, my eyes searching his.

"Not exactly," He dropped his hand from my face. "You will stay with me. Mihnea will go with many tutors and Dorina."

I had to stop myself from inwardly groaning at the idea of my son being alone with that filthy gypsy girl.

"Hm." I said snidely, turning my face away from his.

"Aurelia,"

I sighed but did not turn back towards him.

I knew that as a woman I could have no power over where my son goes for his schooling nor who he marries or what he gets involved in but the reality of that fact alone still did not stop me from feeling sad about it.

"Aurelia," He breathed.

He pushed back my long hair, his arms snaking around my waist. I nearly jumped out of my skin as his lips touched my neck.

"Look at me, please," He said. I could feel his smile against my skin.

"No." I stated simply, trying to maneuver my body away from his.

"Darling," He sighed.

"No."

"Dearest," His warm tongue traveled over my collarbone

... "No."

"Dragi," He begged, his teeth nipping at my alabaster skin.

"Dracula."

"Dracula?" He questioned, pulling back from me.

"Well yes," I turned around to look at his face. "I thought we were playing the "Say Word's That Start With "D"" game."

I giggled as I watched him sit there for a moment, a stupefied look plastered on his face before the pieces finally slid together and he smiled.

"I like this game." He said appreciatively. "Who won?"

"Hmmm..." I tapped my chin before tapping him lightly on the end of his nose "Not you."

He grinned. "Oh really?"

"_într-adevăr_." I smirked sarcastically.

He smiled knowingly and finally released me. Standing up, his thick dark curls cascaded over his shoulders.

"Let us be on our way. It will be dark here soon... But first..." He held his hand out to me.

"Come my printesa, I have something I want to show you."

* * *

I clung to my husband as we galloped through the lush forest. Piles of leaves swirled behind us as we raced towards the edge of the forest. I could see buildings here and there and a steeple. As we charged closer, an entire large city came into view. A speckling of peasants still roamed the cobble streets as the sun turned a deep orange and began to sink behind the mountain tops. As we lost distance between us and them, I could see in the far distance a few large stakes sticking out of the soil. At first I had mistaken them for tree's until we got even closer and Vlad slowed as the horses hoofs kicked up dust on the dirt streets.

The commoners who were obviously under the power of my husband now all stopped and watched us closely as we slowly made our way through the streets to the town square. I let my eyes wander from door to door as more heads peeked out. Mothers ushered children inside and fathers stood at the door entrances. Vlad, however, kept a stern face and gazed strongly at them as we went past.

I had been so busy gazing curiously at the young maidens that cowered behind their husbands that I did not notice we had reached the town square and the horse had stopped. But what I saw before me was not a simple town square. It was a picture of hell.

Vlad slid easily from the horse but I could not. My legs were numb and my chest ached as I had forgotten how to breathe. Not that that would have made the situation any better because when I did finally inhale a large gulp of air, I was greeted by the foul stench of rotting flesh and blood.

Vlad tugged at my arm and somehow I managed to stumble from the beasts back and right into Vlad's arms. I simply could not keep myself upright.

I heard Vlad's strong and soothing voice swirl in my ear, "Is something wrong, Aurelia?"

I gulped, a huge lump forming in my throat as he stood before me with eyes like Judas. He crossed his arms behind his back and watched my face closely, any minor change in my facial expression was noted as he observed my reaction.

Finally, after a few long moments a cool breeze swept across my cheeks and I managed to choke out a few words.

"W-who... are these people?"

It was a group of at least fifteen or twenty people. Some men some women. Some dead and some dying.

I stumbled forward. My feet making a _'squelch' _sound against the blood soaked ground.

I let my eyes wander over the corpses. Noting how the crows had picked at the lifeless bodies. Body parts like eyeballs and ears laid strewn about below them. Blood still cascading down the stakes and pooling below them.

I man who had been impaled was obviously very alive as he screamed out in absolute fury and pain as he glanced between me and Vlad.

"M-monster!" He cried despairingly. As his body shook, I heard a sickening crack and then all was silent. I stumbled backwards, my throat gasping for air, until I felt Vlad's warm muscular chest behind me.

"Did you do this?" I whirled around. My whole body was shaking as I gazed into his wicked eyes.

"Me?," He said innocently. "No. My men? Yes." He reached out and smoothed my hair with his hand.

"These are criminals, my love. This is the punishment for any crime in committed in Wallachia. Whether it is adultery or thieving or murder. This is the law in my land."

His eyes softened and searched mine.

"Unless, of course, you feel that this isn't right. Do you... feel that way Aurelia?" He challenged me. It was clear I had no real choice in this.

I bit my lip and glared at him. "No."

"Oh? So you feel this is just punishment?" He looked surprised.

I couldn't help but smile blazingly at him. Two can play at this game.

"Of course, my lord. I was just caught off guard for a moment... but now I see that this is completely reasonable. I agree with you."

He smiled wickedly. "Very well."

Ah, yes. He was a cruel man but a fair and just one. A true prince who would bring peace to Wallachia at last. He would be our savior.

* * *

"Stefan!"

"Ah! There she is!" The blond prince smiled broadly as we embraced

"It's been too long!," I smiled broadly "You have changed so much! Look at you! Look how long your hair is!"

"I know, I know. And I see that you still enjoy dressing like a man." He stood back and motioned to my nadragi, caftan, and boots.

I glared jokingly at him. "Yes, yes. Well I hope you have already gotten yourself settled in? Did the servants show you to your room?"

"Ah, yes. This place is marvelous. I have to admit, I am kind of _gelios_ ." He said sarcastically, his laugh bellowing through the corridors.

I laughed.

We had all but forgotten Vlad's presence.

Stefan looked over my shoulder warily and gave his cousin a quick 'salut'.

"Oh Stefan I must show you the library. Vlad, can I show him? Please?" I had grabbed on the blond man by the arm before Vlad even got the choice to answer and bolted down the corridor.

Stefan, unfortunately, was pulled along for the ride.

"Ah, my dear friend, how I have missed you!" I laughed as I drug him into my favorite room in the entire fortress.

"Look Stefan, isn't it wonderful?" I twirled around the shelves full of books and the oak tables that overflowed with maps and transcripts.

"I agree," He said slowly. He smiled warmly at me "Still too smart for your own good though."

I smirked and playfully punched his arm. "_Taci_."

He chuckled. "You can give me the rest of the tour later. I think you better got get cleaned up before dinner. Don't know what Vlad might think if you show up looking like that."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, "Stay here. I'll be back." I pushed past him and ran quickly to my bedroom. I ran a brush through my hair while simultaneously putting on some simple gold clip on earrings and slipping on some shoes while a servant girl struggled to close my dress while I squirmed about. Quite impressive, if I do say so myself. I had chosen a crème colored dress with intricate gold beading that formed a beautiful design upon my breast.

Once the dress was successfully laced up. I shuffled over to the mirror and made quick work of wiping dirt off of my face and quickly braiding my hair. It was sloppy and loose in some places but as soon as I pinned it up, I hiked up my skirt and ran back to the library where Stefan was sitting patiently reading a latin woodcut on the soul.

He glanced up at my entry and smiled. "Well finally you look like a proper lady."

I groaned in annoyance. "Shut up you old fool."

"Old fool? I'll have you know I am only twenty-four." He grinned as he stepped closer.

"Still older than me." I smiled.

He chuckled heartily. "Come. We had better get back. I am starving."

My throat suddenly went dry and my stomach churned as I remembered the men and women impaled on high stakes, their innards gushing out of their bodies as crows picked out their eyes.

I glanced up and tried to hide my disgust. "Yeah... me too."

* * *

Upon entering the dining hall, I noticed Vlad as he stood by the grand fireplace in the middle of the room. The sun had finally gone down completely and the fires light was the only source of light besides a few candles that had been lit upon the dining table. He had obviously cleaned himself up. I could tell he had brushed his hair back and changed into a cleaner shirt and pair of boots.

His face was stern and I watched as his eyes gazed into the flame. As we walked in, the crackling of the wood was the only noise before Stefan finally broke the silence.

"Let's eat! I am starving!"

Vlad smiled and nodded. Motioning for his cousin to pick a seat.

When Stefan sat at one side of the table Vlad kindly pulled out a chair for me right across from him and he sat beside me. Snapping his fingers, servants appeared from behind that mysterious cloth that separated the two rooms bringing platters of food. Among them being roasted chicken and pig with many fresh loaves of bread, apples, and slabs of cheese along with steamed turnips and carrots. Goblets of plum wine were also brought out as well as a pitcher of water.

And as soon as the servants came, they left soon after preparing each of our plates, leaving us to our own silence.

As I glanced at the dishes that were prepared, I spotted the roasted pig that was still marinating in its own bloody juices. My throat lurched. It was clear that I would not be eating tonight. So I sat there, pushing the food on my plate around and decided on talking instead.

I watched as both Vlad and Stefan ate swiftly with little regard for myself and little communication between the three of us.

"So, Stefan, I hope your journey here was well." I said, sipping water out of my goblet to keep my empty stomach from growling.

He beamed at me and nodded fiercely. "It went very well and you will never guess what I bumped into on my way down here! A witch burning!"

"Really?," I said lightly. "Where about?"

"Over by Hunyadi's castle. It was a whole bunch of them. Twelve at least. It was odd." He said, stuffing another piece of chicken and cheese into his mouth.

I nodded in agreement.

"Since Janos died of the plague, there have been a lot of accusations of _vrăjitorie _around that part of Hungary." Vlad added.

I looked over at my husband and watched as he stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth before he wiped his hands and reached under the table to intertwine our fingers. He squeezed it reassuringly and glanced worriedly over at my plate which looked like it had not been touched.

I avoided his gaze.

"Aurelia looks nice tonight, doesn't she, Vlad?" Stefan mentioned after a few long moments of silence.

My husband chuckled and brushed away a few locks of hair that had strayed from my braid.

"Yes. I am surprised you got her to wear a dress, Stefan. She always refuses."

"Well, what can I say, I have a gift."

"Speaking of gifts, have you found yourself a bride? Since you are joining my council, it would be best for your accountability if you were joined in matrimony."

Stefan made a face but eventually sat his bread down and nodded. "I have. It is arranged that I shall marry Evdokia of the Olelkovich family when she joins us in Tîrgoviște."

"_Bun, bun_..." Vlad said simply, sipping on his plum brandy. "The Olelkovich family is wealthy. I hope your new bride gives you many sons."

"Thank you... Speaking of sons, are you two planning on...?"

I glared at him from across the table as my cheeks burned red while Vlad almost choked on his drink.

Vlad laughed, setting down his drink and wiping his mouth.

"As many as the lady wants. Afterall, in the ways of voievodum, it is always better to have a few..." I could feel his intense gaze burn against my cheek as he glanced at me.

"I think Mihnea is enough for now." I huffed, crossing my arms against my chest. _Ha! that will show him... He will be lucky if I bear him a daughter let alone another son..._

"In any case," he continued, obviously ignoring me. "We don't have any plans right now. After all, it would be quite inconvenient as she would have to relocate."

"Relocate? What are you on about?" I looked over warily.

"I am currently renovating a castle my grandfather once lived in. It's just outside of Targoviste in the mountains. That is where we are going to live in a few months time."

"Targoviste? But that's nothing more than a market town!" I exclaimed "How can you possibly rule from there?"

"I have decided to take it as my capital. And it is not to rule, it is to wage war, _dragă_." He kissed the top of my head lightly.

I felt like a dejected dog as I was forced to sit back in my seat and glower. _Wage war, is it? Hmmm... _I thought sarcastically in my head.

I sat there in my seat for the rest of the evening with a pensive look on my face as the boys discussed turkish politics.

I made little snide comments here and there but other than that, I was silent. I didn't know why I was feeling upset all of a sudden and Vlad definitely noticed.

As the long exhausting day drew to a close and we had our fill of alcohol, Vlad and I bid goodnight to Stefan who had to be helped up the stairs and into his room all the while singing a very controversial song about ladies.

As Vlad and I walked into our bedroom, we split our separate ways. I went to change out of this ghastly heavy itchy dress and into something much lighter while Vlad went to work reading transcripts and signing documents in front of the fire.

As I laid down, I was restless and could not sleep so I settled for lazily watching Vlad as he worked. I watched as the light from the fire made his eyes glisten as they darted from page to page, his Order Of The Dragon medal clanked against the metal cross he also wore every time he moved in the slightest of ways.

After a short while of watching him, something possessed me and I quietly and unnoticeably slid out from underneath the blankets and made my way over to him. I slid my arms around his neck and dipped my hands into his shirt, massaging his chest gently with my finger tips.

He chuckled lightly and set his papers down. He grabbed my hands and kissed them each.

"What does my lady desire?" He purred, his husky voice soothing my frayed nerves and igniting a fire deep within my belly.

"Nothing, my lord," I said softly into his ear before I withdrew myself and stood back from him completely. I untied the ribbon that held my nightgown up and let it become loose around my shoulders, the fabric sliding down to the extent that most of my breasts were exposed. I then walked slowly in front of him and sat down on his lap, my legs on either side of his legs.

"Ah, my lady desires nothing?" He stated slowly, both of his warm hands snuck under my nightgown and made their way up my smooth thighs, hiking the dress up right along with it.

I stared daringly straight into his eyes. "Yes."

"Then why, might I ask," He drawled, tugging the rest of the nightgown off of my shoulders to fully reveal myself to him, "Are you on top of me in such a suggestive manner, printesa?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

And we made love. Passionate love.

And as the sun illuminated the sky once more, the gold rays cascading over my husbands bare body, I cried.

I wept quietly next to my slumbering husband. My tears blurring the image of his seemingly angelic and youthful face.

"Your so selfish." I whispered to him, even though he could not hear me.

I glared at him, even though he could not see me.

"Your killing me."

And with that, I gently removed myself from our bed.

Pulling on my nightgown and fastening it, I threw Vlad one last glance before I crept out into the lonely hallway. I could not breathe. I could not feel. My throat constricted around the large lump that had formed. I sauntered down the hallway, then i walked, and then I ran.

I bolted into his chambers, as inappropriate as it might seem, and I found him there like always. Reading in the early hours of the morning.

As the large door shut behind me, he called out.

"Aurelia?,"

His face was confused but he still dropped his book with haste and stood to greet me.

"Are you alright?" He stood in front of me, his long blond hair framing his face.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I could feel the hot tears beginning to wordlessly flow down my cheeks before he even reached out to me.

I wrapped my arms around his midsection, buried my face in his freshly cleaned shirt, and cried hysterically.

And he held me fast and tight.

"Stefan," I moaned in pain "Oh god Stefan... _Sunt pe moarte_. I cannot breathe."

He was wordless as he rubbed against my back gently.

We must have been like that for hours. Sometime during my incessant sobbing, he sat back on his bed and I curled up into a ball in his lap. Tears falling every once and again.

"You saw, didn't you?" He asked solemnly. His face was stern, no warmth in it for me.

All I could do was nod.

"Dammit." He spit out with malice, gritting his teeth. "That bastard."

"Please..." I said pleadingly.

"Aurelia," He looked me in the eye, his hands grasping my shoulders, "Has he hurt you?"

I wanted to tell him the truth. This man who was like a brother to me. But all I could do as to not toil with my husbands honor was to weakly shake my head 'no'.

He huffed. "Your lying, Aurelia. I know you better than that. Do not protect him."

I could say nothing in response as my eyes searched his desperately.

The anger that developed in the crystalline blue depths of his soul was impressive.

"If he _ever_ touches you like that again, come to me."

I let my gaze wander away from his. I felt ashamed. Conspiring against my one true love? The only thing that gives my life meaning? What kind of worthless wife am I?

"Aurelia," he shook me slightly to get me to look at him. "I mean it. He is a wicked man. He does not deserve you as his princess."

"Stefan...," I weakly stumbled away from him "What are you saying?"

He stood. I could tell that he was furious but he also looked sad and desperate. He took in a breath and shakily ran his hand through his hair.

"Look, Aurelia...," He started towards me, his eyes pleading, "There is something I have been meaning to tell you..." He placed his hands lovingly on my forearms, "Aurelia... I love you."

My eyes were open as wide as they could go. I couldn't breath in. I couldn't move.

"Stefan I-I,"

"I can take you away from him. I can take you away from this...," He said softly, his eyes searching mine.

My hopeless gaze soon turned to anger.

"Please, just listen to me," He begged "I have armies too, you know. Many more soldiers than he could ever dream of having. I could overthrow him anytime that I want to. I can save you _and_ Mihnea from this-from this... hell."

"He is a good husband...," I interjected, trying to back away from him, but his grip was too tight.

"Bullshit," He laughed sarcastically "He is a monster. You say he is a good husband? Tell that to his _amante_."

The word hissed past my ear. Mistresses?

I began to struggle against him violently. "Liar!" I spat at him, "He would never..." I cried hopelessly.

"Aurelia, please," he restrained me with ease and held me fast against him. "I wish I was lying." He said softly. His gaze was truthful.

"Liar..." I whispered, more tears fogged my vision as my legs gave out on me. I dropped to the floor and slammed my hands on the stone.

"Dear god, help me," I sobbed towards the ceiling "Please, _dragă dumnezeu_... He loves me. He only loves me."

He knelt and tried to gather me up in his arms once more.

"Don't touch me!," I roared "I want Vlad."

I stumbled away from him. I felt dizzy. I couldn't keep my balance.

"Vlad...," I called despairingly.

My vision began to fade.

and then everything was dark.

* * *

This is quite literally... the longest chapter of any story that I have ever done... EVER in my ENTIRE life. Seriously. In all seven years that I have been writing fanfic... And its all for you guys. :D Don't forget to reviewwwwwww. (I busted my buns on thisssss.) Also, in case any of you were wondering, for each chapter of MTMOL I do about an hour to an hour and a half of research each time I open it back up to write some more. So, as this is a 5,000 word chapter, It has taken me quite awhile to publish this. I have been editing this for about three weeks. Also, in case you are curious, the word count of this is 5,261 words.

Romanian Words:

Tîrgoviște - A city in the Wallachian province of what is now modern day Romania. Can also be spelled: Targoviste.

Siibiu - A medieval city in Transylvania (Now: Modern day Romania)

Sunt pe moarte - I am dying (I'm dying)

Scuze - Sorry

Amante - Mistresses

Bun - Good

Foarte bine - Very well

Dragă Dumnezeu - Dear god

Dragă - My dear (My honey, my darling, my love)

Vrăjitorie - Witchcraft

Taci - Shut up

Soțul meu drag - My dear husband

într-adevăr - Indeed

Gelios - Jealous


	9. Noua viață, Nouă speră, Fiica nou

A/N - Hello everyone and welcome to the latest chapter of More Than My Own Life. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review. Also, some people have been messanging me and asking what I think Aurelia looks like. Well, I gave a brief description of her in the first chapter but I kind of model her after an actor that i enjoy. If you haven't seen the t.v. show "The Tudors" you probably should. Anyway, it's a whole t.v. show that was on from 2008 to 2010 about King Henry and all of his wife's and affairs and all the executions etc. It is quite scandalous.

Anywho, the person I model Aurelia after is the actress who plays Anne Boleyn (Natalie Dormer). So, just go to google images and type in "natalie dormer the tudors". There is a scene in the show when she miscarried after seeing King Henry making out with another woman and Henry blames her for it and she says (albeit, while sobbing) "it broke my heart to see you loved others" which was just so sad to me. That is kind of how Aurelia is feeling in this chapter. Please leave reviews about what you think.

* * *

_Fall 1456, Border of Transylvania and Wallachia_

My body was wet and clammy as I caught my breath. My throat and eyes ached when I tried to open them. My vision was blurry, the room in which I laid slowly came into view.

I could tell that it was evening as the fire roared at the foot of my bed. The crackling of the wood guiding me into conciousness. I felt empty and brittle.

As I focused my vision I could see Vlad sitting at the end of the bed, his attention deeply enthralled in a novel. I watched him for a few moments. Admiring how he looked as if he had not slept in days. He blinked his eyes, as if forcing them to stay open. I could tell that his hair and body were freshly clean, the water on him still glinting in the light. He wore only his cross against his chest as he yawned.

"I-is that my book?" I croaked. My voice was rusty like an unused door hinge.

His breathe hitched as he looked over at me. His eyes were wide as he stared at me.

All of a sudden, he dropped the book. It fell to the floor with a _'bang'_

He looked stupefied for a moment but it wasn't long before his gaze wavered in joy.

"Aurelia," He smiled. He lunged towards me, gathering me in his strong arms. I could feel his hot breath against my neck as he squeezed me tightly.

"My love, my dearest, my beloved," He peppered my face with kisses. "I thought it had pleased god to take you from this world."

In this momentary lapse of happiness, I had all but forgotten what had happened before I passed out. Not a single thought crossed my mind as I leaned into his embrace. Smelling the scent of pine roll off of his warm skin.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Vlad, I cannot breathe."

"Oh, of course, of course," He released me. Sitting at my side and stroking my hair. "How do you feel, my sweetheart?"

I smiled weakly at him, "Hungry and tired."

He smiled grandly "Tired? You've done nothing but sleep for four whole days. I'm never letting you sleep again."

"Four days?" Surely I could not have slept for that long.

"Yes," He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it gently, his fingers intertwining in mine. "You developed a horrible fever, draga. You shook and moaned. None of us thought you were going to make it through."

"Oh god," I swallowed and wiped at my forehead, trying to sit up on my own "Where is Mihnea? He didn't see me like that, did he?"

"No, no," He pushed me back down slowly. "But you still need to rest. You don't look well. Here, I will go fetch some food for you." He kissed my forehead and made for the door.

"But I want to see my son," I called after him, frowning. "_Lasă-mă să-l văd_." I demanded.

He turned around, unraveled by my sudden confidence.

He opened his mouth to, no doubt, refuse me again but before he could get another word in, I persisted.

"Please," I added, softening my gaze.

He hesitated but shut his mouth and nodded, disappearing into the dark corridor.

I sat back in our wedding bed and sighed. Thinking about the unfortunate circumstances by which I came to be in such a position. I groaned as I tried to lift the heavy blankets off of my thin frame. By not eating, I had lost a substantial amount of weight. My legs and arms were sore as I tried to stretch them over the side of the bed. I laid back and stretched, cracking my bones in eight places before I tried to stand on my own two feet. I knew Vlad would be upset with me if he came back to find me up, so I had to be quick about it.

I held on to the headboard as I lifted myself up and followed the length of the bed and finally take the last four steps without assistance so that I could reach the wash bowl and pot. After using the restroom, I washed my face, neck, feet, hands, and under arms. The water had been newly fortified with rose petals. It felt good to let the cool water cascade over my warm skin. It took a lot of energy to pick up the brush and sweep it through my long curly locks. My hands were shaky as I braided my unclean hair. I poured some sweet smelling water in my hands and ran it through my hair before pinning it up. I sighed as I sat back down on the bed and caught my breath.

At that moment, Mihnea followed by Dorina came bouncing happily into the room.

"Mama!," he squealed in delight as he ran towards me and straight into my arms.

"Ah, my boy, my sweet sweet boy," I struggled to lift him up but managed. "My own heart..." I kissed his forehead before directing my attention to Dorina.

"_Lasă-ne._ He will stay with me." I commanded the girl.

"B-but princess, I cannot-"

"You cannot what?," I sniped at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"You may go. He is mine." I challenged her.

She was hesitant but bowed and reluctantly left the room.

I smiled at my own flesh and blood, squeezing him tightly. "So, what have you been up to, huh?"

"Waiting for ya to open yer eyes mama." He replied sweetly, placing his hands on my cheeks.

"Awh," I cooed at him "Well, mama missed you very much, Mihnea."

He giggled and jumped up and down in my lap, causing me to groan in pain.

"Mihnea," A powerful voice called from the door "Treat your mother sweetly. Be soft and gentle."

Mihnea looked over at his father and nodded, knowing better than to disobey him.

"I sorry mama...," He patted me cheeks.

"It's okay, draga. You didn't hurt me."

I looked past my little boy's curly topped head to see Vlad walk in the room slowly, carrying a wooden tray of food.

"It's alright." I smiled at my husband as he set the food on the table in front of the fire. "I am feeling much better now."

He smirked and came over, lifting Mihnea off of me so he could help me up. I stumbled at first but Vlad steadied me.

"It's alright. I've got you." He kissed my temple and sat me down. Looking down at the tray, I saw that he had brought a bowl of stew with a small loaf of bread and a pitcher of water.

"Thank you, love."

"Anything for you, your _alteță_ ." He smirked and sat across from me.

_Your highness, eh? Somebody is trying to get on my good side..._

Mihnea came over and sat on my lap as I ate.

It had been a long time since we had been able to do something like that, just the three of us. As a family. It was comforting and made me feel warm and cared for. Mihnea talked and talked about the day's he had been away from me. The topics ranged from what he had for breakfast to when his father had taken him out on horse back and they'd seen a black bear in a tree.

Vlad was warm and he laughed as if we were still children. He joked with Mihnea and his cheeks held a glow that I had not seen in a long time. After I had finished eating, Mihnea had long since fallen asleep in my arms.

I watched as his delicate eye lids fluttered in his dreams when I placed him in our bed, gently tucking him in under the blankets.

"My sweet boy... Mommy loves you so very much." I whispered as he slumbered, stroking his hair back from his face.

"You know, now that he is growing older, he is starting to look a lot like you." Vlad said quietly, his arms snaking around my waist and lifting me up.

I smiled. "You think so?"

Vlad nodded before guiding me into the washroom, where a warm bath was waiting for me.

Together we sunk into the warm waters. Vlad held me gently and stroked my hair, rubbing his strong hands over my back and shoulders. The water smelled of lavender and orchid. I leaned against my husbands muscled chest and enjoyed the quiet time we could have together.

"Vlad?," I asked timidly, playing with strands of my hair.

"Yes, my love?" He kissed the top of my head.

I thought for a moment about asking him whether or not the fact he had mistresses was true, but I decided against it. It wasn't often we were able to comfort each other like this.

"Mmmm... nothing." I smiled up at him.

I knew he thought it suspicious but he let my question go, probably declaring it 'incessant rambling' in his own mind.

* * *

_Winter 1456, Border of Transylvania and Wallachia_

Weeks passed and it was winter time again. Everything was covered in a thick blanket of snow and ice. Vlad had left after that last night and something in the back of my mind kept telling me one - or maybe more - of his mistresses were in Targoviste. We had no contact as he sent absolutely no letters nor messages back to Mihnea or I.

I tried to stay happy for Mihnea, if something were to happen to me and I didn't want him to remember his own mother as being depressed or unsightly. However, I found it very difficult to keep up as the day's lolled by. Dorina was as snide as ever although she was an obedient servant she acted as if she were Mihnea's own mother. The other day he fell while we walked together in the garden (Dorina following closely behind) and she swooped in and picked him up before I could even kiss it better. As more time flew past me, I started to feel depressed as the impending move came closer. Vlad and I were to move to the palace in Targoviste in March.

Stefan and I spoke after the incident. I knew Vlad was suspicious of him, as he had found me on the floor in his room but apparently Stefan had done a good job of dispelling those rumors and the boys were as good of friends as ever. They enjoyed teasing me all the more. Stefan and I didn't say much but agreed that we would never speak of it again and I made sure he knew to never pull anything like that again least I would have to tell Vlad. We weren't like friends anymore, just passerby's in the same fortress. Luckily, He dispatched a week after Vlad had gone so I did not have to deal with his presence long.

The corridors were cold and lonely and I had no one to talk to but myself. I had taken to my room most days, sitting by the fire or out on the balcony. Upon my request, Anca had gone into town and bought me the most lavish fabrics available. I figured as long as I was talking to myself, I might as well do something productive. I set on my task of providing Mihnea with a whole trunk of new clothes to go with him when we moved in the spring, clothes he would no doubt grow out of by next spring. I had already finished a blanket and two outfits for him as November drew to a close. Someday's, Anca would come sit with me and we would talk. She understood the noble life well, as she had served as a lady for Vlad's grandfather's mistresses when she was younger.

We spoke of the Turks and anything else that came to mind. She would sometimes comment on my appearance and at how drained I looked, but alas, I could do nothing about this. Jealousy raged inside of my heart most nights rendering me unable to sleep. I would wonder what these girls looked like and how young they were. My own father had taken a mistress of only sixteen years when I was a girl. Her family had sold her to ours for a week's worth of gold pieces. Like common cattle.

My mind would not stop thinking on the subject for weeks at a time. I would think about how my life would be in Targoviste. It was not uncommon that princes invite their harems to come and reside alongside their own wife and daughters. The thought made my skin crawl.

_And what if they are to become pregnant?_ _Am I to invite whores into my own home? Let their children live and be taught as my children, whom are borne of a royal womb, are?_

The pain scraped at my heart for so long, it was raw and red by the end of the day and rest did nothing to help it. I cried some nights until no tears were left. Anca tried to comfort me but I yearned not for her presence, but for my husbands sweet embrace. Yes, even though he had taken mistresses, I still loved him with all of my heart and soul. It was a common thing for us royals. Most King's and Princes, hell, even the Sultan himself has a sergalio of over three-hundred concubines. In the end, my logical conclusion was to be thankful it was just two or three.

Anca provided wonderful advice, telling me to greet them kindly but never let them think that I cannot keep my husbands bed warm. However, something in the back of my stubborn mind told me I would never be able to behave in a courtly behavior around these women if the opportunity unexpectedly sprung on me. I simply viewed them as wild animals. Toys. Things to be thrown away.

In the end, it did not matter who these women were, how old they were, nor what families they came from. It was the sudden and incomprehensible fact that when men took mistresses, it was usually because their wives either could not satisfy them or they were board of their presences. That was the fact that haunted me most of all.

At the beginning of the last month of the year, it was a turbulent and emotional time indeed. I had started to become ill in the evenings, could not keep any food down, and started gaining huge amounts of weight. Soon after those discoveries, the bath matron was called upon and confirmed the news. Word was sent to Vlad that I was indeed pregnant with our second child.

* * *

_1457, Border of Transylvania and Wallachia_

Vlad returned in early February late in the afternoon. I was six months along now with our second child. Greeting me post-haste with enthusiasm. He ordered my ladies to pack up all of my things immediately and to pack them upon the ornately decorated carriage that Vlad brought with him, along with a contingent of about fifty Turkish soldiers part of the original army loaned to him by the Sultan back when he was first released to go to Wallachia.

He was happy and for that I was thankful. I sat with him as he dined. The turkey boys ate food that was barely comparable to dog slop, outside in the freezing cold.

"You look very beautiful carrying my child." He mused as he shoved bread and chicken into his mouth.

I smiled but I was quiet. I was also very tired and this current pregnancy was draining me of all my resources.

I noticed Vlad's facial hair had grown out substantially and he was dirty from, no doubt, sparing with his soldiers.

He ate quickly and I was whisked away by my ladies to take a small bath and dress in traveling clothes. Anca hurried me along and later that night, Vlad met me outside. Kissing me on the cheek and wrapping me up in one of his clean cloaks, he led me into the carriage. And with one last goodbye from me to Anca, we were off.

We traveled through most of the night and the ride through the Transylvanian wilderness that spilled over onto Wallachian land was bumpy. As the ride smoothed out, the sun had just begun to poke in. I could finally get a few moments of sleep before we stopped around mid-day. Vlad had shaken me awake and I had all but a few moments to use the restroom and wash up before we were off again. I began to feel queasy and although Vlad had given me food before we left, I could not find the strength to eat.

Due to the bumps in the road, the baby was restless. Kicking my insides and nesting in between my legs. Creating the most unbearable sensation.

All in all, it had turned into a very unpleasant trip.

I sat by the window and had removed my thick coat as the carriage swayed back and forth, wind sweeping across my face. I felt like I was going to vomit, but I kept pushing the urge back down my throat until I simply could not take it anymore. The baby did one more huge flop in my stomach and that was it.

"Stop the carriage!" I called "_Staţie_!"

The carriage came to a halt as did the huge contingent of soldiers and ladies in waiting we were escorting with us. All in all about sixty horses, three wagons, and my own carriage came to a screeching halt all for little old me. talk about embarrassing.

Horses neighed in alarm as their riders pulled on their reins, pulling them to a complete stop.

I slammed open the carriage door and threw up on the side of the dirt road.

Vlad, who was concerned and thought we were being attacked or worse, came galloping over on his own Persian stallion. I knew I had embarrassed him but what was a heavily pregnant lady to do? I surely was not going to throw up all over myself, thank you very much.

"Are you alright, my dear?" He asked, dismounting at once.

He rubbed my back until I had finished and set me back on the carriage floor.

"I just need a moment." I huffed, rubbing my extended belly.

Vlad gave a command in Turkish, of which I did not understand. Although I bet it was something like "my wife is throwing up and it's really disgusting" and the other riders began to dismount and stretch their limbs while they had the chance.

My husband took out his own canteen and offered me a drink, of which I gladly accepted.

"We are almost there." He said reassuringly as I hungrily drank the water "But we must be on our way. It is late."

"Okay," I nodded, taking one last gulp of water before handing the container back to him. "Let's go. I'm fine."

He smiled, re-attaching the canteen to his belt before cupping my face in his hands and kissing the tip of my nose.

"Tsk, tsk...," He muttered, feeling my forehead. "You have a fever."

I removed his hands and climbed back into the carriage, shutting the door behind me as he climbed back on his horse and gave another command in Turkish. Soon after, we were on the move. I watched as we passed numerous towns. Most with impaled victims loitering outside and inside the cities. The sight was disgusting and gruesome, but no matter how much I wished to throw up again, I had already emptied the entire content of my stomach.

I tried my best to not breathe in the contaminated air as we past by the towns people, who all came out of their homes to cheer as we went past. Every single time. They walked alongside the carriage, begging for a token from the princess. Which Vlad found most amusing.

After all of the commotion, we traveled through the familiar Wallachian night and it was comforting to be back home at last. I rested my eyes, listening to the wolves howl in the background and slowly drifted into unconsciousness until I was awoken once again by Vlad later that night.

It was extremely late and pitch dark until the turkish janissary soldiers had managed to light some torches. Vlad helped me out of my carriage and to my surprise, it was so warm that I did not need my heavy coat. I could see that we were surrounded by a thick mesh of tree's and I could hear running water nearby.

Vlad helped me up on his horse and the sharp indignation between my legs was apparent.

"Vlad," I groaned in pain, holding my stomach.

"I know but it is your only choice unless you would rather walk up one thousand four hundred and eighty steps up the mountain side." He said, holding onto the horses reins and leading it up the first set of stone steps.

I narrowed my eyes in agitation but seeing as it was my only choice I really could not argue with him. I grit my teeth as the horse moved up the steps to the fortress. As the soldiers lamps and torches illuminated the mountain side I could see that the fortress was literally at the top of a mountain. As we grew closer to the top, I could see the guards torches as they patrolled the towers of the castle. It was magnificent really. The palace had three large patrol towers and living quarters in the under levels of the fortress.

Finally, after a long trek up the mountain side, we arrived at the entrance gate which opened immediately upon Vlad's command.

The Prince of Wallachia helped me off of his horse and brought me inside, as the wind had started to blow and it smelt like rain.

I struggled to walk down the steps in the fortress as he led me into his own quarters and shut the door behind him. I went to sit down on the bed and groaned in relief. As I sat there, I started to notice things about the room. A candle had already been lit for him and the bed was freshly made. There was a small desk in one corner and a fire at the end of the bed like usual. However, the bed was not grande like our last and barely big enough for three people.

"Could you help me?" I asked in annoyance, motioning to the back of my corset.

Vlad chuckled and made his way over, quickly undoing the corset. It was amazing to step out of that heavy dress and be left in just my under dress, which for me at this moment, was sufficient enough to sleep in. Vlad helped me under the covers and kissed my forehead once more.

"Get some rest. We will speak in the morning." He said lightly.

I watched as he blew out the candle and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind himself. It was not long before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke late in the day. The sun filtering in from the window's and straight into my path of vision. The sun was already bright and high in the sky. It was hot, dry, and the air was thin. _Ah, Wallachia... It's good to be home._

Nobody was to be found as I uncovered myself and stepped down on the smooth wooden floors. The baby shifted as I stood and stretched my spine. Cracking my bones. I took in a deep breath of the hot air, of which smelled like oak and lilies. I could hear a river rushing nearby and the birds chirped sweetly outside my window. The fresh smell of rain brightened everything up. I looked around for my ladies in waiting or Vlad but could find no one.

I was left alone in a new place all by myself. My stomach grumbled as I opened the wooden door, which creaked loudly. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment as I prayed nobody had heard me. I slowly made my way through the wide stone corridors. Tapestries and art that I had not seen since I was a child hung in the hallway. There were many rooms, a throne hall, and a small library. All of which were vacant.

_Odd..._

I crept down another and another. All empty. I knew the grounds weren't vacant as I could hear guards chatting amongst themselves outside.

I turned to go down another hallway but instead of being greeted with another empty corridor, a turkish whore stood before me.

She was tan with long black hair that caressed her curves. She wore the outfit that was typical of a Persian concubine. She smiled slyly at me and stalked towards me like a cat. Swaying as if intoxicated.

"Hello," I greeted her, plastering a smile onto my face.

"Hellllo," She drawled, standing inches from my face. "_Cine esti_?" she asked with a sharp turkish accent.

"I am the Countess. Have you seen The Prince, by chance? I cannot find him anywhere." I chuckled nervously, twisting my hair around my fingers.

_Could this be one of the mistresses Stefan was telling me about?_

She narrowed her dark brown eyes at me. She looked a lot like a cat that had come across a fresh pot of cream.

"Oh, your the princess?," She smirked, swirling her glass of alcohol. "I apologize. I was expecting someone more..." she looked me over slowly "Presentable.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance._ She must be an ally-cat of the Sultan..._

"As was I." I said curtly.

"So you've heard of me?" Her facial expression was surprised.

"Oh," I laughed "No. Of course not. Just in general. Ladies ought not look like they have just been passed around at all the parties. It's easy to see _what_ you are. "

She gasped in disgust, lifting her hand up as if to strike me before I caught it and twisted it in an unnatural direction.

"Do that again, and I will tear it off." I whispered menacingly in her ear. "I know him better than you ever will. I am his wedded wife. Mother to his children and princess to the people of Wallachia. I have the power to crush you, little girl."

She twisted her hand out of my grip in one powerful move.

"Perhaps. But do you know the type of pleasure he desires?" She sneered at me, lifting up her shirt and showing me the scratches and scars that littered her abdomen, sides, and back. "He will discard you after you fail to understand his... needs."

"Unlikely." I scoffed, ready to argue with this despicable woman but I was interrupted.

"Aurelia," A deep voice called from behind me. Spinning around, Vlad stood there leaning against the wall.

"Come." He beckoned to me like a dog.

I shot one last look at the persian slut before walking over towards Vlad. The turkish concubine, who's name I did not catch, swung in the other direction and disappeared into - I'm assuming - her room. Slamming the door behind her.

I glared precariously at Vlad.

"Who is she?" I growled.

He smiled and attempted to wrap his arms around me, but I slapped him away.

"Who. Is. She?" I asked again crossing my arms against my chest.

Vlad sighed in defeat. He knew that as long as that question went unanswered, he would get no warmth or affection from me.

"Her name is Semra. She is a gift from the Sultan," he explained lightly "She came with the Turkish regiment."

I bit the inside of my lip in frustration. There was no doubt in my mind that he had slept with that girl for years, as he had received the soldiers from Mehmed back in 1451.

I huffed in annoyance.

"Why must you take things from the Sultan knowing very well that they are dirty, unholy, sinister demons who will be confined to the lowest pits of hell?" I spat.

"Because," Vlad gritted out between clenched teeth. He grabbed my arm and drug me all the way back into our room, shutting the door behind him before he could finish. "You should know, miss, that Janos Hunyadi was the man who killed my father and brother. The government here is very unstable. We do not rule here until I can oust the selfish greedy members of his court and mine. He may be dead, but Mathias Corvinus is to rule over Hungary now and it will do you good to remember I have not as much money, soldiers, weapons, nor friendliness with the pope and the Emperor as he has on his side. Therefore, i must rely on the Sultans charity until I can have the Catholic church and Corvinus on my side."

_Janos... was the one who killed them?_

I stood there wide-eyed. Thinking about all the time we had spent living with Hunyadi, raising Mihnea and spending time with his family and court. Not once did I suspect him of being the one to orchestrate the death hundreds during the seige of Sighişoara which left Vlad's father, Vlad Dracul, and his older brother, Mircea, dead.

"How... How could you not tell me all of this before?"

"It is not your place._ Ești o fată._"

"And so?," I continued "So what if I am? I believe I can do great things just as well as any man. I am princess of Wallachia, am I not?"

I sat down on the bed, staring at the floor frustratingly rubbing the underside of my belly.

"The fact that I was a girl never mattered to you before. Just as the bible says, I can do all things, right?"

"Well... yes but-"

"Then why?," I interjected "I have studied politics since I was able to read. And even after you left, I continued with my studies even though I am "only a girl"." I mocked him.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"I understand," I continued, standing up and walking over to him. I placed my arms around his neck, our stomachs caressing our unborn daughter.

"I understand a lot more than you think. I attended council meetings with Bogdan and Stefan for many years after you left. I know how things work."

He took a deep breath and ran his hands through my hair. "That may be, Aurelia, but many others do not see you as I do. They will not take you seriously under any circumstance because the fact still remains that you are a woman. And not just any woman, your my wife and mother to Mihnea, heir to the throne of Dracul, with another child on the way. It simply isn't becoming of Princesses to become involved in court and politics. It is am embarrassment to me and to the family name of Draculesti."

He unwound me from around him and stepped away, a stern look on his face.

"I forbade you from speaking about politics around the other members of this household." He said firmly. His eyes glinting in the sunlight that beamed in the window. "And you are never to speak to that Turkey girl again, am I understood?"

"You mean that whore." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Devil's harlot. A common Jezebel!" My speech began to become heated. My words coming out like licks of fire. I would have guessed he'd hit me after that remark but his eyes flickered to my stomach and his temper simmered down below boiling.

Still, I could see the intense anger that blazed in his eyes, "You are no better than her!" He said with malice.

_... what did you just say?_

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. My lungs felt deflated and I had developed a migraine in the split second after he uttered those words. It felt as if I was falling apart piece by piece.

I could not bring myself to say another word to the man. Instead, I just frowned and turned away from him as I felt a whole cauldron of emotions begin to bubble up my throat. Warm tears began splashing down my cheeks but I could not let him see me like this. He could not have this.

After a long pause of silence, Vlad cleared his throat.

"I see you cannot act like a proper lady. You are confined to this room until you learn to be sociable. Food will be provided for you shortly."

I heard his footsteps and then the harsh slam of the wooden door, which rocked me to my very bones.

I was suddenly very cold and tired. I did not bother to do my hair nor get dressed but instead drew the thick curtains so that no light penetrated the room and sunk beneath the covers.

The baby seemed to sense my distressed mood and was very still, which I was grateful for. A servant entered with food some time later, which sat on the table for most of the day until I managed the energy to walk over there and eat. As I ate, I could hear the jolly sounds of conversation echoing through the halls. Many women's voices and men too that I did not recognize. The only two that I did was Vlad's and that turkish prostitutes voice and as always my mind began to think the worst.

The muffled voices went on for hours and hours, into the late night. Haunting me into an exhaustion that was unknown to me until now. I did not wish to think but If I did not, anxiety would slowly creep up my spine.

As I lay awake, I wondered how many nights they spent together and if he really gave her those marks although even I would not be surprised if it were true. Earlier he was basically defending her. How could he not see how badly he hurt me? Or perhaps he did but could not bring himself to care. He said that I was no better than her, a turk no less! Not only was she one of his sworn enemies, she too was a woman and a unpleasant one at that. She probably was low born. Nothing more than a street child. A low-life. A peasant.

I battled with myself inside my own head until the entire household had settled, the noises reciting into rooms as doors closed. Vlad did not return.

It was embarrassing to be locked up like this, like a child who had been misbehaving and the jealousy inside me grew after every moment he spent apart from me. I just knew that girl had probably been out there spreading fables about me among the ladies of the estate all the evening and day.

In the end, my love for my husband and desire to be with him always won out against the fact that he had disrespected me. In the end, I knew he would find someway to justify this in his own mind and I would be the one left punished and shamed.

* * *

A/N - Originally, this chapter was going to be part of one big chapter but in that case it would have been over 10,000 words sooo... I split it up into two chapters... Yep. Don't forget to review. (In any case, this chapter is still 6,141 words long which makes it the longest chapter I have ever written ever... EVER!)

Romanian Words:

Sighişoara - Vlad III Dracula's birth place (the city in which he was born). This city resides in the Transylvanian province of what is now modern day Romania. In fact, the very house were Vlad Dracula was born is still standing today. Vlad Dracul (His father) and his siblings, mother, and his fathers mistresses all shared homes in this city before and after Vlad was sent to Turkey.

Staţie - Stop

Cine esti - Who are you?

Lasă-nen - Leave us

Lasă-mă să-l văd - Let me see him

Alteță - Highness

Ești o fată - You are a girl

Turkish Words:

Sergalio - A court or palace for concubines in the Ottoman household of the Sultan or higher ranking janissary.


	10. Viața este un blestem frumos

A/N - Another super long chapter? Okay. :D Also, some people have been PMing me and asking how I get so much views on my stories and things like that because I have been doing this for almost six years now. Well, any amature story poster would just think that it gets views when its good (which is sort of true) but if you know anything about statistics and graphing and traffic monitoring (which you will hopefully learn when you go to college, like moi), it matters A LOT as to what time of day you post it, what day it is, and key words in the summary and title. I have to say, the best time to post a story would be about 4:00-6:30 on a Sunday. But unfortunately, I don't really care and I post anytime or else I will forget and then you guys will get mad at me and I will be like BUT I FORGOT NOOOO! Anyway, don't forget to review. :D

* * *

_Outside of Targoviste, Wallachia, Spring 1457_

The day's went by slowly. Vlad did not return to our bedchamber for nearly nine days after that incident. Not that I had much time to complain. I could tell Vlad's reign was beginning and he would be more victorious than the many princes of the past. The entire castle was fortified with a huge amount of new books, new people, golden eating ware, new tapestries, and blankets. Not to mention soldiers and battle weapons.

I was assigned a dozen new ladies in waiting. They made my bed, kept me company, mended my clothes, saw to Mihnea, helped me sleep, and helped me bathe among other things. Vlad sent me a tutor, as If I needed to learn anymore. He taught me about arithmatic, astrology, and mythology (Of which I already comprehended). We had classes in the forests on a good and clear day with plenty of sun. My ladies in waiting had to follow me everywhere, as did a personal guard of about six or seven soldiers at all times until I begged Vlad to lower it down to three.

I was learning courtly behavior, as I accompanied my ladies or Vlad often to debates although I was forbidden from speaking about politics by Vlad. I did enjoy listening to them and keeping tabs on my husbands activities. Afterwards in our bed chamber, I would ask him questions about the terms and things they used and what they meant and Vlad was more than happy to oblige me. Probably thinking it was "cute" that I _tried_ improving my knowledge of his empire. But the purpose was, I'm afraid, far more selfish in my mind.

We were more popular among city folk, although rotting corpses strung up high on stakes surrounded the outskirts of the city. They knew Vlad was to blame, but surprisingly the Wallachs saw it as a forth coming. He was a messiah to his people. A savior to us all.

But still because of this, I forbade Mihnea from leaving the castle without me or entering town in anyway. I would not let my husbands morality spoil my own flesh and blood.

He made deals with the boyars of the roadways in and out of Wallachia, effectively bringing trade back into the city. The citizens were happy, the children played in the streets, and there was no crime aside from the selfish boyars that were not happy with Vlad's decisions. Claiming it made the city unpleasant for travelers, so they would not come near (Though if the travelers don't come near, the Boyars do not make much money). I followed Vlad into town one day, though he protested hotly because I am with child but I went anyway.

"Fresh air is good for growing babies." I said, a grin warming my features.

and so we went. He proclaimed to the townspeople that he would be a fair and just ruler in the land of Wallachia for all, even travelers and Roma. He then placed a golden goblet in the middle of Tirgoviste and told them that they may drink from it if they are thirsty, but if it was to ever disappear or be stolen, he would destroy the entire city. I believed he truly would.

Aside from my classes, I was having a whole new wardrobe conspired for myself, Mihnea, and even the baby to come. A new seamstress from the royal court of the emporer himself came and took my measurements for hours on end. It was itchy and unpleasant and the dresses were tight against my growing stomach. My old maternity dresses had become old and worn, so she was commissioned to produce a few of those as well. The fabrics were exotic and very expensive, the dresses were heavily embroidered and weighed tons. The ultimate sign of the ruling class.

Stefan was due to be wed at the end of March and everybody was buzzing.. besides Stefan. I mostly spent my day's in the corners or in the library reading books (whenever Stefan was out hunting or doing other things, so that he was not there like he usually was) and on looking the other ladies and men of the house. Vlad had selected four members to be of his court, Stefan included. Of course these members of the court were invited to live with us in the castle with their families. This brought a whole new wave of faces.

There was a lady named Florina of only eighteen years. She was married to Vlad's member of court, Anton. Florina was sweet and smelled of pine and the color green. She was fair skinned, but not as fair as I. She held her sand colored hair up in braid most of the time while her light brown eyes were meek. She enjoyed singing and walking in the gardens.

She was one of the first friends that I made among these ladies who would become my future companions. She and Anton had three children together, as they had been married since Florina was only thirteen years of age. Their oldest was a girl just turning six named Lavinia, the middle girl called Iulia, and the youngest a baby boy named Cornel.

The second lady to arrive to the fortress was a Hungarian woman named Marcela. A woman with dark brown hair and grey eyes. She was grouchy at times but funny to joke around with. Her mind was lewd and twisted, but hilarious none the less. She is twenty-five and has two sons, one eleven year old named Henric and a ten year old named Ioan. Both of whom were smart-mouthed and uncouth and a trouble to everyone who comes across them.

Even Vlad steers clear of the little monsters. Marcela's husband is named Nicolae, a grey Transylvanian man in his forties. Marcela is often unhappy with him and he expresses much disdain about her, even going so far as to call her an "old hag" in front of his highness, Prince Dracula III. They often do not speak and even stay in different wings of the fortress.

The third lady was the most entertaining and frivolous of all five of us. A blond and shapely girl named Catalina. She has crystal clear blue eyes that could cut straight through your soul. She giggles in response to most things and spends most of her time sewing or flirting with the pages and soldiers. She is also the youngest of the group at only sixteen years and is also barely pregnant with her first child.

Despite this, she is still young and quite the vixen, stealing most first glances her way. I even catch Vlad staring at her curvy body every now and again. Her husband is also fairly young and just as blond as she, a man named Nandru, who is only twenty.

The fourth was perhaps the most foul and dejected. We, specifically I, did not enjoy her presence and often did not invite her to our meetings. This fourth woman is of course, Evdokia of the Olelkovich family. She was dark as night with hair as black as ink and dark brown eyes to match. She wore black and grey exclusively and did not know the meaning of "your hurting my feelings". She was as twisted as a branch and as venomous as a snake.

However, she had no power here. She spent most of her time trying to cheer Stefan up, who since I arrived, had been most glum. She hung on his arm like an ornament and he did not like her one bit. She was whiny and clingy with the most unpleasant Hungarian accent and rumor had it that she was as fertile as sand. Vlad had told me that she had a husband before Stefan, an old man in his fifties but he died before they could produce any children.

That made her unclean and thought to be a witch, but her family was noble and of polish decent. They came to Hungary and quickly arranged another marriage through King Bogdan (knowing that he would have no knowledge of her unholy past) before his untimely passing. If it hadn't of been for that, she would have probably been burned. Not that I saw a problem with that at all.

However, despite all of these wonderful personalities, everybody was focused on me. My life and children ruled the topics of most our conversations. I was like a Queen to them. Even to Marcela, who was older than me. We sat in a circle by in the banquet hall next to a big open window most days or out on the terrace and we would talk, sew, play cards, or drink. They all watched how I stitched, all read the books I enjoyed, all insisted that I give them lessons in Literature and dancing.

Vlad delighted in seeing me become more comfortable with this, often commenting on it when we are alone. I knew he enjoyed the fact that I was growing into my role as a royal. A role that came so easily to him.

The Turkish whore was not a problem for me on a regular basis. After Vlad returned to me, I demanded to have her removed for she was upsetting me and the baby, so much so that I may even miscarry. After that incident in the hall, Vlad had moved her chambers to the servants quarters and confided in me, telling me he had no further use for her but had to keep her here least she run tattle tailing to the Sultan. She could not find company among us and those of the noble class, as she was only a bed mate. She spent her days roaming the hallways, making odd noises and chanting things in Turkish, holding a copy of her beloved _Quran_.

After I had come to observe her more, I could tell that she was just a mouse pretending to be a lioness. A scared little girl trapped in her own mind. Pathetic.

As the day's worn on, time did not stop for me so that I could enjoy the delights of this fruit I now called my life. My pregnancy progressed and soon, I was to start my laying in. Vlad had a separate more grande room prepared for me. The room in which I stayed was indeed grande. With my favorite tapestries and books strewn about. Whispy curtains let in just the right amount of air and light. All of my jewelry and dresses had been brought into a room which was connected to mine, as well as a huge bath room that I had all too myself. Surely I had the grandest room in the entire castle!

Vlad had recovered and brought me some of his mother's own jewelry and her bible, which I kept very close to me. It was a precious heirloom that kept the room warm and graceful. Vlad visited me often after I started my laying in as I had gotten so huge that I was unable to walk. He brought me treats, exotic fruit from different countries and elaborate pieces of jewelry. However, as of late, he had been gone due to war or negotiations that needed tending in other cities so his visits were very nice and most appreciated (Not to mention the rumors that swirled about his other mistresses in the many cities of Wallachia, Transylvania, Moldova and Hungry). Although I still feared that when the baby did decide to arrive, Vlad would be gone again.

He would often just sit by me and lay his head on my belly. Talking to the unborn child inside. I offered to him the prospect that it would be a girl. He replied with, "Dracul's do not produce girls."

Whilst locked away from the world, I used my time wisely. Painting a picture of the Carpathians in the winter, making new lullaby's to sing for the new baby, playing with Mihnea and teaching him all about baby sisters, playing cards with my ladies in waiting in front of the fire, and reading of course. I also had meetings with various dignitaries who came into town to meet with my husband. I was surprised at first, for what man of importance would want to speak with me, a mere Countess? I thought everything having to do with that would be resigned to Vlad, his generals, and his court only.

This was a peaceful and good time in our lives. Vlad, although gone for long periods of time, often made the time to bring gifts to Mihnea and I and for the new baby. We often went on family picnics and scenic walks through the Wallachian forests. To Mihnea, this was a new world that he knew nothing about. Having been raised mostly in Hungary and Transylvania for his entire life but to Vlad and I, this was our first and only home and the place in which we wanted to raise our children to be exceptional and patriotic people.

Vlad was much happier here and that improved the quality of everyone's life at the time. However, as weeks turned to months and Stefan's wedding passed, he started becoming impatient. He kept hordes of turkish soldiers and slaves as prisoners in multiple fortresses located in many parts of Wallachia. After a long while, it became known to me that he enjoyed torturing people occasionally (mostly young girls). More rumors started to appear over time, being whispered by the young gossiping chamber maids in the hallways as they pasted by. Most of them being the most ridiculous things I had ever heard. Once, one even said that the rumor was that Vlad forced unfaithful wives to eat their own babies, which would have been the product of an unholy union. Although completely untrue and unbelievable, it scared me to think he was gaining such a reputation and after complaining to Vlad, I never heard of that young girl ever again. Which scared me even more.

After this, I receded into my rooms more often and spent my time writing in my journal or sketching. Only allowing a select few ladies to attend to me and Mihnea.

Vlad's war efforts started paying off as he pillaged towns around Sibiiu, although purposly avoiding the main city itself due to his ties to the nobles there who had offered to provide shelter and teachings for Mihnea until he was of age to take the throne. He slaughtered unfaithful Transylvanian Saxons in the cities though his reign of destruction did not end there. He also destroyed cities around Brasov, where some of the pretender princes such as Vlads rival and half-brother Vlad Calugarul and Vlad Dan II (Of the Danestii noble family) were staying. Through this, we hoped that they would be driven out of our territory, never to return. Or better yet, murdered.

As spring drew to a close and summer appeared, so did my little girl. I was sitting with my husband and Florina and her husband, Anton, eating dinner after Vlad had returned from another extensive trip to Transylvania when all of a sudden I felt something wet trickle down my legs. Informing Vlad in front of our guests was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my life so far.

"Vlad," I said nervously, shifting in my wet underskirt.

"Yes? Is anything the matter?" He looked up at me, placing a piece of meat back down on his plate in worry. His beard and mustache had grown out quite a bit, a couple grey hairs flaunting themselves, bread crumbs sticking to the overall black mass.

"The baby is on it's way."

"Oh." Florina said lightly in surprise, spotting the trickle of water on the floor.

He sat there wide-eyed for a moment, for when I had labor pains with Mihnea he was out on a hunting excursion only to come back and find that the baby was already half way there. However, the rush of emotions was not enough to thwart even him. He called upon the surgeon immediately and carried me all the way to my room, but there was no need and despite the efforts of my ladies in waiting, Vlad stayed in the room throughout the entire procedure. I lay on the bed shivering from the intense pain, a dozens strangers watching me, but to my surprise the babies head had already begun emerging long before the bath matron arrived.

"It's coming." I groaned to Vlad, practically pulverizing his hand in mine. Florina worked quietly, softly pressing a damp clothe to my forehead. "I cannot keep it. It's coming!"

I screamed in pain as I tried to resist the urge to push this thing out of my body.

Vlad, who was becoming impatient and agitated, tapped his foot impatiently against the floor next to the bed. Sweat glistened on his tan forehead as he begged for me to wait for just a little while longer.

"I cannot! It's slipping..." I grit my teeth so hard that they cracked.

She came out of me with ease with the help of my ladies in waiting. After the baffled surgeon arrived just mere moments later Vlad had him taken away and buried alive in the back country of Targoviste for being late, stating I or the baby could have died in our wait.

She was so small and so quiet. Nearly half the size Mihnea was when he was born. She did not release even a whimper. I thought for a moment that she was stillborn, but after a few moments of silence, her high pitched scream bounced off of the walls. Vlad was the first to hold her.

Never had I seen a grown man so enraptured with his own daughter. Vlad sat with her by the fire at the end of the bed in which I rested long after she was born, analyzing her face and speaking softly to her. He was enchanted by her, this tiny girl who weighed only as much as three apples. She had Vlad's dark hair and a tiny nose. Soft red lips with pale skin and if you looked, you could see the beginning of curls beginning to form in her hair but the most suprising thing of all was her eyes. A brilliant sea blue. She was perfect. She was unlike anything Vlad or I was expecting.

Florina sat next to me after the birth and helped my ladies clean up the room and remove the bloody sheets. After everything was said and done, I excused my ladies from the room and the five of us (Including Florina's husband, Anton) sat quietly until Vlad interrupted our peace.

"What shall be her name?" Vlad called to me softly from his place by the fire. A bundle of white in his arms.

"Well...," I drew in a breath slowly and looked over at a grinning Florina, who was twirling her sandy hair around her fingers slyly. "Florina and I came up with several."

"Tell me." He smiled, kissing the sleeping babe on the forehead softly.

"Well...," Florina started, her voice was high like a twinkling chime in the distance. "Adriana."

"No. That means "dark"." He shook his head.

"Madalina?" I asked.

"Hmmm...," He stroked his beard as if thinking. "Perhaps."

"... Sultana?" Anton suggested jokingly from the corner.

"Bite your tounge." Florina gasped, swatting playfully at her husband.

I giggled weakly. "Cornelia, then?"

"I like that." Vlad interjected as he adjusted his arms to the squirming little girl.

"Nadia?" Florina added.

"No," I groaned "That sounds Turkish."

I turned my attention back to my husband, "Vlad, I really like Madalina."

"Madalina...," He said it slowly to the baby. "Alright. Madalina it is." He smiled at our newborn child.

"It means "magnificent"." Florina added, sitting back in her chair.

"Ah, yes." Vlad chuckled, obviously directing his speech to the baby now. "Perhaps you will be a good friend of our Lord, as well, little one..."

* * *

A/N - Hello, hello. Yes, I am back again so soon. I hope you all liked it and WOW was that a super freaking long chapter. Don't forget to review. And yeah... I didn't put in any Romanian or that much because... I'm super lazy. Maybe I will put some more in later... Meh.

Also*** Some of you are wondering, is Aurelia a peasant? Well no. Because if you didn't know, it says that Vlad III Dracula's first wife was a noble Transylvanian women. Secondly, I open up the story with them living in the same house as children. This would have only ever been permitted if they were both of royal class. Noble children in feudal Wallachia were segregated from their fathers and older siblings to live and be taught in a house full of the wives of boyars (nobles), their own mother, noble daughters, and maids until they are about ten or eleven.

Romanian (and other) Words:

Madalina: It means "Of Magdala" and "magnificent". Magdala was a saint and was healed by Jesus Christ by purifying her of all evils and impurities. She was also rumored to be the woman who rinsed Christ's feet with her tears. (New Testament)

Roma: "_roma_" is the slang term that has been used since roughly the 11th century referring to gypsies who originate from the eastern European region. They were often unwelcome in Wallachia because they did not have jobs and supported their families by either stealing or begging on the streets for food or money from wealthier peoples.

(Arabic) Quran: The Muslim bible.


	11. Sângerează inima mea și totuși eu locui

A/N - Hello my lovelies, 'tis so nice to see you again. This story is quickly approaching 30,000+ words, which is more than even my longest running story, "Baby Talk". I am addicted to updating this, so please do review. I would like to give a big thankkkk youuuuu to all of you who review especially **_blackcat711_** and **_skycord1990_ **who leave the longest reviews. I know I haven't written in a while. I have been too busy moving and such. Even now, I am using the Wifi on my flight to New York from London and then onto Denver and Houston and then back to London. So just for future reference, I will be busy until about the beginning of August. Also, this chapter is a little sad. ALSO! Please check out the poll on my profile please! It pertains to this story and what "Aurelia's" name should be during the Hellsing timeline!

* * *

_Winter of 1461, Wallachia..._

_As the Sultan starts closing in on Wallachia and Hungary with over 20,000 Turkish soldiers and warships along the Danube river, Vlad III Dracula works quickly to gain sustenance from the pope and uses his remaining funds to build a battlement at __București _and fund a new army. His wife grows sick, cold, and tired of waiting for her husband, best friend, and soul mate to return to her. With every passing day, he spends more time away from her and the children of the throne of Wallachia. While they are apart, they each grow lonely, for their souls yearn for each other and without each other... they are slowly dying... soon to be lost to each other for eternity... it seems.

"Has he invited you to bed yet?"

"Oh god," I swatted playfully at Marcela. "No."

I sighed softly as we sat together, one of the very few nice moments I had in whats left the sweetest of my days. Florina was simply looking out of the window like usual, twirling her sandy hair between her fingers. Marcela was wrestling with her sewing needle as she tried to force it through layers of thick fabric that would one day, with a plentiful amount of cursing, become a skirt. Catalina sat quietly with the bible perched on top of her growing womb, humming to herself whilst she stared blankly at the pages.

A lot has changed since we came to Dracula's castle, a little ways from our capital at Targoviste. Vlad had grown tired and dark from his travels and meetings with dignitaries. With each battle he fought, he spoke less and less to me. preferring to retreat with his officers to an undisclosed location in Hungary most months. Especially during the winter months.

"Hmmm," She gazed at me knowingly. "That is alright. In due time, my dear. All men are fickle."

"Perhaps," I agreed "But his highness is no ordinary man and he has been avoiding me for four months."

"Well you are his wife," Catalina interjected, her high voice washing over us like cool water. "If you are unhappy, say so! He must listen to you."

"Ah," Marcela and I chuckled together.

"To be young as you are and see the world through clouded eyes once more... So naïve." Marcela chuckled, stabbing herself once again with her needle.

"Ouch, Mother of Zamiel...!"

Catalina sat back in her chair and pouted, "Forgive me, Princess..."

"It's quite alright." I patted her knee before setting my book down and reaching for my goblet of brandy.

"Besides, we are to see each other tonight." I smirked, swallowing the rich liquid, letting it burn down my throat.

"Really?" All three women looked up, their eyes as wide as a white owl preparing to swoop on a forest mouse.

"He called upon you?" Florina asked, turning to face me.

"Yes. He requested we have dinner tonight... alone. I know not what for, my ladies." I smirked knowingly behind my glass.

Catalina giggled in delight, "Wear something revealing. You may even borrow one of my dresses if you like."

"_Doar fi atent,_" Marcela warned, leaning forward. "Do not play with his fire."

I chuckled, "But of course. What kind of lady do you think I am?"

* * *

Vlad had returned late in the day, greeting the children post haste and me with less enthusiasm. All of my confident talk with my ladies before had dissolved into anxiety and just being near him, he who had not spoken to me for nearly half a year, shake. After he had distributed his gifts among the children, he invited all four of us to sit in our family parlor together. It was a big stone room in the far back of the castle with a giant ornate fireplace that was decorated with tassels and fresh flowers. A large oak table covered with red velvet and chairs sat in the middle, littered with books, maps, transcripts, and toys.

"Madalina," I tsk'ed "What did I tell you the first time?"

The four year old girl simply looked up innocently, glancing between me and her father as if she was doing nothing wrong.

"But mama," She said sweetly, "_O vreau_..."

The little girl, with her nearly floor length dark brown curls and blue eyes, placed the necklace which had been a gift from Vlad for my 26th birthday firmly around her neck.

"No, ma'am," I crossed my arms across my chest as I walked across the wooden floors to go sit in front of the fire next to my husband, who was busy overlooking maps and planning for his next raid. "That belongs to mama. It's not for you."

I held out my hand patiently. "Hand it over."

She faltered, a deep frown forming on her face. She was not used to being punished or not being able to get whatever she desired. After all, Vlad spoiled her terribly. He brought her everywhere and showered her with gifts and affection. I knew in her mind, If I wouldn't give her something, she knew her father would.

A nearly ten year old Mihnea sat on the floor beside his father, playing with wooden figurines of soldiers with miniature swords and shields. He glanced over, quietly observing the almost daily altercation I had with my daughter.

"Yeah, Madi, hand it over to mama." Mihnea said simply, getting up and trotting over to me like the prized heir that he was. He smiled wickedly, burying his face in my skirts, getting ready to pounce on his younger sibling if need be.

The three year old didn't know what to do between the two of us. Her father was so busy with his work that he wouldn't bother to save her this time.

"Princess," A deep and loving voice called from behind me. "Come, give papa a hug."

Mihnea and I both sighed in defeat as Madalina smiled broadly, bouncing over on to her fathers lap and letting him envelope her in his big strong arms. Vlad was turning thirty-two this year and the high-stress environment in which he lived had started showing on him quite a bit. Although still muscular, he had grown into a giant softy around the children. He didn't bother to shave his beard most months, worry lines had started appearing on his forehead but still a very handsome man never-the-less. Though I did not get to indulge in it myself most nights...

He wore his cape of The Order of The Dragon more often now. A red cape with a black cape thrown over it. The thick thing was more of a hinderance than ever.

Vlad also traveled more often now, leaving me and the maids to care for the children, and I could only guess as to why...

While Vlad was away, Stefan and I had grown closer, despite the affections he held for me. He and Evdokia still had no children, as their first had been stillborn. After that, Stefan had sent her away to stay in his mostly empty castle in Hungary. Stefan became like a second father to my children and like a second husband to me. I would talk and he would listen, we would eat together, and go on walks. He would even sit and listen to my poetry and stories, whereas Vlad would scoff and call it a waste of time and ink. I never thought I would find the heart to forgive Stefan but in the end, the need to be wanted and appreciated over took any feeling that I was betraying my husband.

I was lonely at this point in my life, although Mihnea and I were very close, and that is why I needed Stefan. However, I would never offend against my own husband using my body and or otherwise. That would be the greatest and most lethal sin of all. So we remained friends and that was the extent of it. Besides, Vlad's consorts were watching my every move. If I was to do something, I would pay dearly for it in this life as well as the next.

I wanted to do so many things with Vlad as we used too. Eat together and write together as we used too. To spar with my husband and to run through the forests as we used too... However, after last spring when Stefan had slipped and accidentally sliced a gash in my leg, Vlad refused to let me go outside, claiming I almost bled to death.

I was a caged bird. Allowed to do everything and yet I could do nothing. Like the canary in the cave, dyeing without oxygen.

Stefan was becoming very successful in his own right. He had his own castles and armies as he said he would and even more gold than Vlad (though he would never let that be known to him) and although he should be away most months defending his own native Hungary and Moldova, he claimed that there was no threat and instead spent his time visiting me and the children, bringing gifts and transcripts (which I more than appreciated). However, as the Turks are advancing more and coming across the Danube, Stefan has had to leave to organize raids in order to keep his own birth right safe.

Stefan still accompanied Vlad to and fro most times and Stefan never missed a chance when he returned from their faraway trips to tell me of my husbands mistresses. He had one as young as seventeen, and kept them in a secret castle somewhere in Hungary, which he disappeared to often. One in particular that he was very fond of, a young blonde girl named Katharina Seigel.

"Vlad, do not spoil her." I frowned disapprovingly at the two.

He gazed over at me glaringly and all I could do was sigh and let them be. I suppose I didn't really like that necklace after all.

* * *

"I heard you are planning more _noapte raidurile_..." I said lightly, running a brush through my long curls as Vlad changed into his night clothes.

"Perhaps." He grunted, going over to the wash bowl and splashing water on his face and arms. Dinner had gone by uneventfully, both of us sitting across from each other and eating in complete silence.

"On the Turks or are you just destroying more cities so that they cannot advance?" I set my ornately decorated brush down and made to get into bed.

He glanced over with a blank stare. I received no answer as he turned towards me, his long black curls cascading down his bare chest like always.

"It is not your place, woman."

I sighed and avoided his strong gaze. I did not like this. This feeling of being weak... This feeling like I was giving in to him and his desire to keep me at arms length.

Lately since Vlad had been gone participating in raids and negotiations, I felt as if we hardly knew each other anymore. Although his actions were justifiable. His only ally, Mihály Szilágyi, had been captured by the Turks and was sawed in half after Vlad refused to pay the tax on non-muslims to the Sultan, which was 10,000 gold ducats and 500 young soldiers a year. Vlad had been extremely unhappy and violent as of late and I felt as if we had grown apart like Marcela and her husband. Vlad's growing cruelty was frightening and yet, I couldn't help but seem oddly compelled by it... Though he made to give his love and affection to others and that had stripped me of everything that I had left.

It was literally killing me. Every time he would return to the castle and make his way to his councilmen or to spar with whomever, avoiding my presence entirely. Once he had been home for a few days and nobody had even thought to alert me to the fact.

It hurt, my sore and bruised heart throbbed day in and day out, it's cries going unheard. I no longer slept well, just dozing for a few hours before awakening to spend the rest of the night wandering aimlessly through the fortress. Alone, empty, and cold with only the howling children of the night to keep me company.

I gave him everything I had, everything that I was... and in the end he selfishly took it all and reciprocated none of it.

I was barely a wife, barely a mother, barely anything anymore. I was a ghost; wispy, invisible, and mourning.

This was the first time we had even slept in the same room in over half a year. We were not lovers and my body was cold and unwelcoming, having gone untouched for so long.

I sunk beneath the heavy blankets and quilts as the cool winter air swept across my body and turned towards the wall so that I would not have to look at him. I shivered. So cold. Even in the same bed, I could not warm his heart as I used too.

I wish I could just turn around and kiss him passionately, for every ounce of my heart and soul that I had left belonged to him always, as much as I may or may not want it to be that way. But I grit my teeth and thought back too a few months ago when I had made the mistake of trusting him once too many times. I hated the night but even more so, I hated sleep. It was like opening a flood gate of the emotions my body would not let me feel during the day.

_He was there like always. Sitting by the window of his study listening to the baying wolves. The sweet music of the night. _

_He was bare save for his thin pants, held on loosely by a thin string of wool, the fabric practically falling off of his muscled hips. He was wearing his medal of The Order of The Dragon, the red and gold colored metal glinting in the fires light. _

_It was quite warm, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his tan skin. His charming green eyes by day had sunken into something much darker. The depths of them swirled sinisterly, glinting crimson as the fire crackled and died down a little more. _

_I stepped out from my hiding place, the door shutting lightly behind me. All was silent in the castle. The children were sleeping, their nurse maids close by. _

_He did not look up even though it was apparent that somebody had entered his domain. _

_"Why are you here?" His deep voice called, husky with fatigue. _

_I fiddled with my night gown, clenching my hands around the fabric tightly. I had gone through the liberty of doing my hair elaborately with spring time flowers and perfume. I must have looked a fool. All done up for no apparent reason. _

_"W-will you come to bed tonight?" I took a few steps toward him, coming around to look at his face. Still, he did not lift his eyes to greet me. __He brought his hand up to smooth out his facial hair without answering me, his gaze sharpened. _

_I took a deep breath and stepped forward in a moment of pure bravery. I took his strong hands in mine softly, massaging his knuckles and kissed him deeply. _

_After the kiss had been broken, I stood back awaiting his reaction. Like a fine piece of china tittering on the edge of a table. _

_"Mulţumi..." I breathed out, the word light as a feather. _

_He slowly turned his eyes to look into mine. His gaze burning against my skin as he looked me up and down. _

_Finally he spoke. _

_"... You are most unfortunate." _

_Oh. _

_"You may go." _

_He removed his hands from mine and returned his gaze to the forest, his body resuming it's likeliness of a statue. Hard as stone and cold to the touch. _

_I did not breathe as my arms fell limply to my sides, his words landing on my heart like a judgment from God himself. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from crying out as I lowered my gaze. I turned my back to him, cool tears falling on my cheeks._

_You failed. _

_My legs felt like rubber as I walked slowly towards the door, like a prisoner marching to his own death. I was numb. I was nothing. _

_He doesn't want you._

_As if the whole situation could not have gotten worse, as I walked out into the drafty and dark corridor, the turkish whore Semra was stalking through the halls. Her persian bible in one hand and a glass of wine in the other._

_Her cat-like eyes pierced my soul as she straightened her spine, her outfit jingled like chimes as she walked towards me. Her eyes were sad, though I could not tell if it was genuine. _

_"Ah, pitiful thing," She pouted sarcastically._

_She reached up to stroke my wet face, frustrated tears coming down in rivers. _

_I did not wish to instigate her at this moment in time. I pushed past her roughly and ran to my room. Somewhere in the background, I could hear a lone wolf howl and I could not help but think that it was crying for me._

Vlad sunk beneath the covers beside me, albeit not touching me and we laid like that. Together, but not together.

The feeling clawed against my skin, burning into my mind. I felt the urge to do something. I felt it was absolutely imperative least we would lose each other forever. But I was afraid of what he might do... I was tired of just sitting here doing nothing, being nothing. For gods sake, I have to do something!

_I miss you. _

The dark feeling of loneliness seeped underneath the covers, chilling me to the bone, tugging at my heart.

_I need you._

I couldn't take it anymore. I was restless and desperate as I tore the blankets off of my body and made to get out of bed. I couldn't breathe.

_But... I'm so sad. _

Vlad groaned in annoyance as I let the winter air into our bed.

"What are you doing?" He growled as he too sat up, gathering the wool blankets around himself.

_Because I have given you everything that I can..._

"Going for a walk." I said sharply, lifting my thin gown off of my frame and throwing on my caftan, pants, and boots.

_And it's still not enough..._

"A walk? Have you gone mad?!" He said fiercely, going to get out of the bed.

I grabbed my winter cape and broad sword and quickly made my way out of our bedroom before he could even think of moving to stop me.

_And all I know is I can't stay here..._

"Aurelia!" He called behind me. I heard the clattering of his sword as it hit the bedroom floor as he struggled to disentangle himself from the blankets and pull on some clothes.

I bolted through the stone corridors and ran as fast as my body was capable of. Icy winter air caressed my cheeks staining them red as I ran through the courtyard and passed a group of guards who were too busy huddling by a fire and drinking. Hence, they paid no attention to me.

_Because your suffocating me..._

"Aurelia!" I heard the heavy footsteps as his boots slammed against the cobblestone.

I was running as fast as I could, my legs powered as I made it past the front gate that was being guarded by a couple of sleeping men. All the while Vlad was yelling behind me, his breath labored as he pushed himself to catch up with me.

I jumped down the flights of stairs as fast as I could, slipping down a few and then running down a few more. My broad sword clanked against my necklace as I ran. I knew Vlad was immediately behind me and the only priority on my mind was to avoid being caught by him at all costs.

_And I don't want to die._

I slipped on a patch of ice that I had not seen on the edge of a stair, effectively sending me crashing to my arse, my broad sword clattering against the stone.

The air was knocked out of my lungs and I struggled to sit up on the icy walk and run farther, but my legs were weak from my powerful running and gave out beneath me sending me back down to the ground once more. I reached for my sword, meaning to use its sheath as leverage to help me up but before I could do so...

He caught me.

* * *

A/N: Wow. Spicy. Alucard as Vlad is sooo... -drool- :D Don't forget to reviewwwwww and let me know what you think. Yeah.

Romanian Words:

Zamiel: Also known as, "**Samael". **Angel of death and destruction. Also known in the New Testament as "Satan".

Doar fi atent - Just be careful

O vreau - I want

Noapte raidurile - Night Raids

Mulţumi - Please (gratify, satisfy: i.e. me)

București - Commonly know as "Bucharest". Vlad III Dracula, after building the largest castle ever attempted in Eastern Europe, moved his capital city to Bucharest. The city of Bucharest, which is an hour away from Targoviste by car, still remains modern Romania's capital today.


	12. Strigoi

A/N - Bonjour! ^^ Welcome to yet another amazingly awesome chapter of, "More Than My Own Life". Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Especially; _**skycord1990**_ and everybody else who put in the extra effort and made a long review! Also, don't forget to check out the poll on my profile which pertains to this story! Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I started this chapter using the wifi at my hotel and finished it using the wifi on my flight to Denver, USA. Also, i'm not sure how this chapter turned out... I was listening to some very passionate classical music whilst typing this up.

* * *

_Winter of 1461, Wallachia_

Vlad's gripped my air roughly. His fingers digging into my skin through my cape, surely leaving bruises. He hauled me up off of the ground and threw me backwards. I stumbled and slipped on the ice, falling until my back connected with the trunk of a rather large pine tree. Vlad, whose shirt and pants were practically falling off due to the fact that he didn't have time to tie them, loomed over me dangerously. His dark eyes glinted in the moonlight, his luscious long black curls framing his strong face, his breath coming out in little white pants of anger and... frustration?

"Aurelia...," He growled lowly, his murderous gaze intensified as I cowered on the ground. "What in the fiery pits of Hades do you think your-"

I don't know what possessed me to jump up and slap the man... I just did. I was tired of hearing that condescending tone, I was tired of being less than him, I was tired of him winning, I was tired of him getting, I was tired of letting him win, but most of all, I was just tired.

"Shut up." My voice was oddly level and calm. I could feel my heart racing in my chest. The adrenaline of having opposed him pumping through my veins like liquid fire.

Vlad stood before me, oddly deterred by the rather deep red mark I had left on his face. His eyes softened strangely and his arms sank to his sides.

I stood to my full height and raised my gaze to meet his. It was odd... throughout my lonely days without him, as my soul and body grew cold and bitter, I had actually planned out what I would have said to him in a situation like this one but in the heat of the moment... all of that disappeared. My mouth started speaking words that I didn't think nor feel. I just wanted to hurt him... as badly as he had hurt me but secretly I knew he would never understand my suffering.

"You... are a despicable husband." _What am I saying?  
_

I could feel his heart break with every word that I said, as if I were crushing it beneath my very own hands.

"A horrible friend and a deceitful brother. You betrayed me... you betrayed this marriage." _Shut up!  
_

**_Crack_**

"You promised you would be there for me... You promised you would always protect me. You promised, Vlad! but... you lied to me." _Please stop..._

**_Crack_**

"I hate you." I said softly. Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes as I slapped my hand over my own mouth. Lies. _Dear god, Vlad... help me._

Frustration and anger welled up inside of me, bubbling over like a boiling pot.

"Why must I be so loyal to you? Why!?"

I hit him again. And again. And again. I pounded against his chest weakly and he held me while I did. My tiny fists were no comparison to his tall muscular stature. I was barely moving him at all. After I had drained all of my energy, I sank against him. My body ached with depression and anger.

"Why... must you mean so much to me?" I whispered to myself "Why... can't I live without you?"

"Shhh," He cooed, slowly reaching up to stroke my hair.

I had broken him and yet, I couldn't go one more moment living with the way things were before. I was dizzy and light headed as I clutched at my husbands shirt.

Before I knew it, my legs gave out beneath me and Dracula scooped me up in his arms.

After a few moments of standing out in the flurries of snow that fell from the heavens I heard the stomping of feet on cobblestone and the crackling of fire torches. I peeked out and saw Catalina's husband, Nandru, and Florina's husband, Anton, came rushing down the stairs in their night shirts, followed by a flock of alarmed guards.

"Your highness," Anton said whilst Nandru bowed lowly "Is the Princess alright?"

"Yes. It is none of your concern. Return to your rooms at once." Vlad commanded, I could feel his hot breath sweep over my face.

"But my Lord, she's..." Nandru mumbled before Anton reprimanded him roughly and they, as well as the guards, bowed and made a pathway for Vlad to walk back up towards the castle.

* * *

I lay her gentle body on our marriage bed. She curved against the pillows before settling in a very suggestive pose. I sat next to her, my shoulders aching with the giant weight that powered against them.

I sighed, running my hands tiredly over my face, feeling the growing wrinkles there before reaching over and stroking my wife's temple.

_My sweet Aurelia... What have I done?_

_... I am ... A monster. _

* * *

I opened my eyes up to him stroking my temple lightly. He gazed upon me sadly, a deep sorrow lingering in the depths of his eyes.

I couldn't stand looking at him. I averted my gaze and clutched at the quilt nervously. _What will become of me now? A princess gone mad? _

I wondered idly if he would send me away... Perhaps to Brailia to rot in a nunnery. Never to see my children nor my grandchildren nor Vlad for the rest of my days. Oh, but he would remarry. I was sure of it. He had to... not only for his own sanity and our children but for Wallachia. He was a prince. He always has been and I knew that.

_I knew that, dammit! I knew that... _

We sat together in silence, the shadows of the night dancing around us, the wolves howling lowly in the distance. Just as it always has been and yet so different from the first time I was introduced to this little boy. So small and stubborn, yet he was to become prince and he wanted me to become his princess. I remember feeling so lucky and cherished. He was my life... he really was everything I have always ever had and much more than I could have ever dreamed of having. He and his family had been like my own. He was my best friend, my older sibling, my fiancée, my confidant, and then my husband and soon after, father to my children.

It suddenly dawned on me that from the moment I took my first breath, Vlad has always had a claim on my heart, and thus, my soul and entire being. I belonged to him wholly. I was his and we could never be apart. That realization alone warmed my heart immensely and yet frightened me terribly, and both for the same reason. Even then I somehow knew... this wouldn't be the end of our journey. Even centuries from now, I could still feel him beside me and yet... so far away.

"I... I don't know what to say." Vlad mumbled despairingly.

I snorted. I found his words comical somehow. Truly I had lost my wits.

"I love the cries of the wolves at night, don't you?," I said as if we were talking casually "Such sweet music they make..."

I smirked at Vlad's befuddlement. He raised his eyes from gazing at the quilt to look into mine. I looked back and smiled.

"Aurelia I-"

"I love you."

His eyes widened at me and he closed his mouth immediately. He didn't say another word and a few silent moments passed between us like a stalemate before the corners of his mouth turned upwards and his eyes filled with a powerful love and understanding.

"I love you too, my beautiful princess."

And it was at that moment that I realized... that was the very first time that I truly and without doubt believed the words that he spoke to me.

"Make love to me," I commanded softly and yet with a powerful confidence that was unbeknownst to me "... slowly."

He nodded and his entire stature changed from demure to predatory in mere seconds. I let air escape my mouth lightly in a pant of appreciation as I felt my arousal stir to life within my lower belly. I watched my husband stand and make his way around the bed to me slowly, striding cockily towards me. I let my eyes wander over my criminally handsome husbands body. I bit the inside of my lip as he removed his caftan and tossed it, exposing his pants that were nearly fallen off. The curvature of his muscled hips was a sight for sore eyes as he stalked towards me. I had to stop myself from licking my lips as he kicked off his boots and began undoing the loose tie of his nadragi. The fabric dipped even lower and the patch of dark curls that lead to his arousal was exposed. The outline of his hardening manhood through what was left of the fabric made my mouth water.

He ran his hands over my legs gently, removing my own boots and tugging my nadragi off, slowly, inch by inch as more and more of me was put at his mercy, I felt the heat rise in the room. He left my shirt on as he moved his lips over my skin, starting at my ankles and working his way up. He planted sweet kisses on the inside of my thigh, moving up to lightly kiss my hip bones. I shivered as his hot breath blew against my sensitive skin. The handsome prince pushed my shirt up little by little, he stopped to dip his tongue inside my navel briefly before revealing my breasts.

I was terribly aroused at this point. The blindingly moist heat that radiated from in between my legs grew every passing second. My juices began to soak the bedspread as Vlad lifted the shirt completely off, throwing it somewhere in the room, before gently grasping my breast and taking my nipple in his mouth whilst his other hand massaged the opposite breast. I gasped in glittering pleasure as his teeth and fingers sucked, pulled, and prodded until my nipples stood fully erect.

He moved off of my breasts to move his way up. He kissed my collarbone sweetly before nuzzling against my neck. His tongue lavished my neck before he eagerly enveloped my pulse point with his mouth and sucked feverantly. I meweled in pleasure as his teeth nipped at the skin, sucking until it was sore and surely, a deep purple.

It was all so new. My body, having gone untouched for so long was as sensitive as a virgin girls. I could feel that pleasurable tightening in my lower belly as his sword-calloused hands roamed over my naked body.

"Please, Vlad..." I panted wantonly, my cheeks burning hot.

"Please what, my dear?" He brought his face up, his lips maddeningly close to mine. His sweet smelling breath cascading down my cheeks as I felt his hot and fully aroused manhood poke my thigh, smearing his leaking juices over my creamy pale skin.

I paused and looked up, gazing lovingly into his deep auburn eyes. All was silent aside from our quick breaths.

"... Take me." I whispered.

That phrase was like pure, unadulterated sex.

Vlad's eyes widened and I knew I had finally threw him off, a feat I was previously unable to accomplish. A quick breath escaped his lips and I could feel his body shake and shiver against mine with the ultimate need for release.

Next thing I knew his lips had crashed against mine in a hot passionate kiss as he positioned himself. His tongue delved into my mouth, exploring it thoroughly as he brought my legs completely up, stretched apart as far as they could possibly go without breaking. I could feel the tip of his red hot arousal poking against my entrance suggestively. I cried out against my husbands lips when he, without haste, shoved his entire arousal inside of me to the hilt.

"Jesus Christ...," Vlad leaned over my body, as if in pain. Panting hotly against my ear. "Your so... _tight._" He hissed in pleasure.

Although I had asked him to go slowly, he wasted no time in pulling out and shoving himself back into me. I could feel my juices being pushed out as he struggled to keep himself entirely engulfed by my body.

He groaned loudly in my ear as I let out a long sensual moan, both of us overcome with this powerful feeling of euphoric pleasure. I pushed myself down further onto him, trying to prolong the sensation of his long hard arousal opening me up.

He pulled out again, and again. Building up a reasonably fast rhythm as his strong body powered. I cried out in pleasure that was almost too much to bear. A pleasure so overwhelming it was almost painful. I could feel his muscles ripple beneath his glistening tan skin as he thrust into me again and again.

"Aurelia," he called softly with abandon into my ear "Oh god... _oh god._.. I love you."

His words only added to my insurmountable amount of pleasure.

"Vlad," I gasped as he continued to spear me fully with his manhood. With each thrust, the tip pushed against my womb. Creating the most pleasurable amount of pressure and pain.

I tilted my head back, baring my neck to him. Vlad didn't waste a moment on capitalizing on the exposed flesh. He lowered his mouth down on my neck, kissing it briefly, before sinking his teeth into my skin.

I hissed in pain and pleasure as I felt his tongue lap up the hot blood that was escaping from the wound. All of my masochistic sexual desires satisfied in one evening.

"You are mine," He growled darkly, his tongue caressing my ear. "_Mine._"

I didn't say anything in response as I felt my climax creeping up my spine. I could tell Vlad too was on the brink of release as he raised himself up so that I could see his face and used his thigh's as a balancing agent as he began to piston his manhood in and out of me as fast as he possibly could. I groaned in appreciation as my blood dripped from his chin and onto my chest.

"Dear god, Vlad!," I threw my head back against the bed, feeling my release. "Faster!"

I heard my lover snarl in appreciation as he sped up his tempo. His thrusts became jerky as his climax came hard and fast. The feeling of his hot liquids filling me threw me over the edge and I clamped down on his appendage, my climax making me cry his name to the heavens.

"Dracula!"

* * *

_1821, Border of Moldova_

After all the pleasure of his climax had dissipated, Dracula was overcome with a sudden and powerful sorrow. His memory as well as the false reality that had come with it disappeared only to leave behind the dark dank stone walls of his lonely castle. With a groan of disappointment, Dracula raised himself up and off of the body of one of his brides. Her sweaty and sated youthful body disgusted him as she smiled up at her creator wickedly, aged brown blood flowed from her neck and stained the bedspread which had once belonged to his first wife.

"_Nu te Aurelia_." The No-Life King uttered in disgust, turning away.

"_Pot fi cine vrei tu să fie, domnul meu._ " She laughed at him, her strong blood-red gaze eternally mocking.

"_Pleacă!_" He snarled in a momentary fit of rage, slapping her.

The light haired bride of Dracula giggled before getting up.

_"Știi că nu mă poate răni, Dracula."_ She laughed madly as she disappeared through the walls.

The Count gazed longingly at the spot where his vampiric bride had been, hoping that his ancient bride would return to him, even just for a brief moment.

Dracula felt the pit of his stomach become heavy with the guilt of staining his first wife's memory and the very last time they had made love and disturbing her spirit. The powerful vampire crumbled to the floor, grasping at his face with both hands, his long white hair pooling below him as red tears began to flow.

_"Aurelia ... dragostea mea ... Îmi pare rău," _Count Dracula sobbed, his bloody tears running down his face and arms, dripping onto his naked body,_"De ce ... De ce a trebuit sa ma lasi? Sunt atât de singur fără tine, iubirea mea ..."_

_"Ea nu te poate auzi. " _A snake like voice hissed through the walls. "_Ea este moartă ... Nu este ea, Dracula?"_

_"Taci din gură!" _Dracula shouted, his voice ringing through the stone corridors.

The snake-like voice laughed maniacally, "_Ai uciso ... Nu te-ai, batran nebun?"_

_"Nu!," _The Count raised himself up off of the floor, his hands clutching at his ears, trying to force the voice out of his head. _"Nu... Naș face rău ... Nu ..."_

_"Ai omorât-o!"_ The voice hissed fiercely before disappearing all together.

The mad Count sobbed, his fangs biting his bottom lip, allowing his blood to dribble freely down his chin as he crawled across the floor to his black coffin, that was sitting precariously next to the mortal bed he kept.

_"Nu .. Aurelia ... veni înapoi ... Vă rugăm să nu mă lăsa aici!"_

* * *

_1821, Transylvania _

I awoke with a start, feeling the wet heat in between my legs as I realized I had been dreaming about making love to my first and only husband. It was the middle of the night as my heart began to constrict with anxiety, a deep loneliness, and regret.

_I'm pathetic. _

I was breathing heavily as I threw the blankets off of my unchanging body. I slowly walked to the window of my bedroom and looked out upon the Transylvanian mountains and the fog that blanketed them. The moon was full and the stars were bright and yet, even during such a glorious night, I was sad. So I sat at my windowsill and cried. I clutched at the necklace that I wore always. It was something I could never part with. It was Vlad's.

_"Vlad ... Mi-e dor atat de mult ... Mă doare inima."_

I looked up and out beyond the vast forest, tears blurring my vision, only wishing that he could be alive to hold me as I wept.

* * *

A/N - Hahahahah! You are all mostly certainly welcome! (Hey, I don't make the rules, I just write the stories!) I guess you will all just have to wait until the Hellsing Arc to find out how Aurelia died. Don't forget to reviewwww.

Romanian Words:

_Nu te Aurelia - _**You're not Aurelia**

___Pot fi cine vrei tu să fie, domnul meu - _**I can be whoever you want me to be, my Lord.**

_____Pleacă! - _**Get out!**

_______Știi că nu mă poate răni, Dracula. - _**You know that cannot hurt me, Dracula.**

_________Aurelia ... dragostea mea ... Îmi pare rău - _**Aurelia... My love... I'm so sorry.**

___________De ce ... De ce a trebuit sa ma lasi? Sunt atât de singur fără tine, iubirea mea ... - _**Why... why did you have to leave me here? I'm so lonely without you, my love...**

_____________Ea nu te poate auzi. - _**She can't hear you.**

_______________Ea este moartă ... Nu este ea, Dracula? - _**She's dead... Isn't she, Dracula?**

_________________Taci din gură! - _**Shut up!**

___________________Ai uciso ... Nu te-ai, batran nebun? - _**You killed her... Didn't you, you old fool?**

___________________Nu -_** No**

_____________________Nu... Naș face rău ... Nu ... - _**No... I would never hurt her... No...**

_______________________Ai omorât-o! - _**You killed her!**

_____________________Nu .. Aurelia ... veni înapoi ... Vă rugăm să nu mă lăsa aici! - _**No... Aurelia... Come back... Please don't leave me here!**

_______________________Vlad ... Mi-e dor atat de mult ... Mă doare inima. - _**Vlad... I miss you so much... My heart aches.**

Brailia: A city in the Wallachian province of modern day Romania. It was famous in medieval times for housing one of the largest nunnery's in Eastern Europe.


End file.
